Starts with a Stab?
by Foxliax13
Summary: One day Akari, a new, aspiring farmer, stabs herself accidentally in the leg with a sickle. This is just the push the ball needed to start rolling. Akari's life just got a heck of a lot more complicated! A love story between 4 people!
1. Leg Damage

**EDIT: I know the paragraphs suck but stick with me! It's fixed in the second chapter and the story get's better! **

**OKAY! Oh my god, this is my first ever fanfiction... but I won't ask you to be kind cause I'm a big girl and I can handle critique. I do hope you like it and please review! Gosh I hope this isn't too cheesy or out of character, but I'm going to stop being self-deprecating now and let you move on... actually most of you won't even read this... *sighs***

**Disclaimer: I don't own this game. I swear it's all Natsume. From Anissa to Julisus. I'd never be able to come up with such diverse people!**

* * *

"HELP!"

Akari held onto her leg, the blood seeping through her fingers. Her blood was getting all over the floor of the Clinic, but right now, she couldn't give a flying flip."Oh my! Wh-what happened!" The nurse at the station ran from her desk to Akari to support her, "JIN! GET IN HERE!"

"Sickle... leg... not good..." Akari felt nauseous and knew she'd vomit if she at the blood coming from her leg.  
By then she was in one of the rooms and on a bed. Jin came rushing through the door, his mouth gaping open at the sight ahead of him. Akari stretched her hand in his direction, "Help.."  
Her voice got smaller and then she passed out.  
When Akari awoke, she couldn't feel her leg. Shaken, she jolted up, "THEY AMPUTATED?!"  
Noticing that her right leg still remained firmly attached to leg she calmed down and sighed, but a laughter came from besides her.  
Her head whipped around and her face sunk. Chase.  
"How retarded can you get?"  
"What the hell are you doing here Chase?" Akari touched the bandage on her leg, wincing at the pain.  
"Watching you," he answered.  
"Ughh, creepy," Akari shot a disgusted look towards him.  
"No, idiot. Dr. Jin, made me look after you for a sec while he made a run," Chase got up from his nearby chair, "And just my luck you'd wake up when I had to watch you."  
"Well I'm not the only idiot. I notice the stupid chef burned his hand," Akari retorted motioning towards the ice packaging on his wrapped hand.  
"Well atleast I didn't stab myself. How does that even happen? You hold the sickle out in front of you," Chase walked to the door.  
"It goes in an arch shape retard!" Akari crossed her arms, "You're leaving?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Does the emo need to be watched so you know, she doesn't stab herself anymore?"  
"I'm not emo! It was an ACCIDENT!" but by then Chase had already gone and left the room. Akari pouted, feeling like she'd lost the small battle of witty comments they had just had. That guy was the worst. He thought he was just the coolest, best guy in the world and it didn't help that Maya tooted his whistle every five seconds. His food was good, but that was all he had going for him. That guy was rude, pretentious, sarcastic, and just a horrible human being. He was only nice in front of his boss.  
Akari glanced around, searching for some way to see the time. It was now three o'clock. Nearly nine hours of her life were gone and she still hadn't finished her farming.  
Dr. Jin sauntered in the room soon after, writing something frantically on a clipboard. He glanced up to her, "Glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?"  
"Embarrassed," Akari looked away from the young doctor.  
"Haha," the raven-haired man set down his clipboard, exchanging for a bottle of pills. He held them out to her, "I'm sure there are a lot of other people out there who've done such a thing."  
"Yeah right," she grabbed the bottle, "What's this?"  
"Medicine: to fight off infection and to ease the pain while you're wound heals."  
"Alright."  
"Also you'll need to stay overnight, just in case your wounds reopen," Dr. Jin smiled.  
"And now I have bad news."  
Akari shifted in her sheets, "What?"  
Dr. Jin ran a hand through his bangs, "I have to prohibit you from strenuous activity, a.k.a. farming."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Akari..."  
"Farming is just sorta my LIVELIHOOD!" Akari's arms shot up. She wasn't angry at the doctor... she was just... angry at life.  
The doctor tried to console her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder, "Akari, do you have anyone else who could help you with your field work?"  
Akari placed her hands on her lap, her eyes turning downcast. She'd only been living here for three months, she didn't know anyone well enough to ask for help. Wait, she could think of one person.  
"Um," she looked to Dr. Jin," there's one person..."  
"Who?"  
"Luke Carpenter?"  
Dr. Jin looked up, scratching his chin in thought, "I suppose I'll go call for him."  
Akari watched him leave the room and laid back, but Dr. Jins head popped back into the room.  
"Akari you have visitor, I'm sending him in."  
Him? Akari wasn't really close with anyone, so who was worried about her. She felt a certain excitement, that left quickly when she saw a stranger walk into the room.  
He was dressed in a fancy, semi-formal attire, a sweater vest met with khaki shorts, maybe about the same age as her. He was blond, his hair brought into a neat hairstyle, though a defiant hair stood up from the top. His icy blues eyes seemed to match his pale skin, which looked soft and feminine. He looked like an intellectual, as well as an... angel? Was that creepy to think that?  
"Good evening. My name is Gill Hamilton," the young man stuck out his hand. Akari quickly took his hand in a firm shake. His seemed limp and interested, but it wasn't nearly as interested as his eyes.  
"The mayor's son?"  
The blonde boy looked at her in silence for a while, his eyes almost saying, 'What do you think?"  
"Yes."  
He pulled his hand away and let his arms fall to his sides, "I've come today to speak to you for a few business reasons."  
Akari held her hand in the direction of a nearby chair, "Take a seat. I feel bad with you standing there like that." Gill shook his head.  
"No thank you, I intend to make this short."  
He was polite, but really standoffish... and ironically rude at the same time  
"Okay... shoot," Akari straightened her back. She felt the need to be proper around this guy for some strange reason.  
"Compensation."  
"Compa-what?"  
"Compensation, for the cleanup," Gill crossed his arms, making her even more intimidated by this person.  
"The blood on our streets. You'll have to compensate for the cleanup."  
"Okay," Akari smiled, how much could it possibly be? "How much?"  
"95,000 G."

"..."  
'What?!'  
'WHAT?!'  
'WHAT THE HELL?!'  
Akari remained silent, stupefied by the number.  
Gill shifted on his feet, "That would be the total resulting from hiring a cleanup crew from the mainland and their transportation to this island, roundtrip."  
Akari was sure she wouldn't be able to speak, even if she tried. She looked to the window, then to her hands, then to the ceiling, and then to the bearer of bad news.  
Her voice came out weak and small, "...Okay..."  
Gill gave a small wave, "I hope you can find a way to pay off your debt. Thank you for your cooperation." With that he walked out.

"..."

'Now I really fuckin' need Luke'  
Him saying no to helping her would not and could not be an option. This was life and death now, or at least homelessness and non-homelessness.  
Dr. Jin came back in the room, "What was that all about?"  
"Just some friendly chatter."  
"Oh well, Luke is here. He rushed right over when he heard what happened. Something about, 'he knows how it feels'," Dr. Jin gave a small laugh, "Luke, you can come in."  
'Okay Akari, you really have to put on a pity show!'  
"AKARI! YOU OKAY?!" Luke's presence burst into the room, full of energy and a panic.  
"Luke?!" She'd only been stabbed in the leg... not the eye or heart or anything.  
"Oh jeez! You aren't in pain are you?" Luke rushed to her side, as if she was a puppy who'd been hit by a car.  
"I'm fine!"  
"Good! Brought 'cha this!" He held out a 'bouquet', though it was ninety percent leaves with only two yellow flowers... wait scratch that... weeds...  
"Oh," Akari was surprised, Luke was the closest thing to a friend she on this island, but they still nonetheless weren't this close... or were they?  
"Oh sorry," Luke looked embarrassed, "Is it bad? I was in a rush and pulled up the closest thing I could find. Haha, looked like a flower at first! Ahaha!"  
"No! It's... awesome!" Akari beamed, using his favorite adjective.  
Luke perked up, happy with Akari's compliment. He handed them to Akari and Akari took them, holding them on her lap.  
"The Doc told me you 'specially called me in to chat. What is it?"  
"Oh, well you see, with the leg, I'm sort of outa commission for a while and I..."  
"Yep?"  
"Need you to please, PLEASE, help me around the farm," Akari clamped her hands together, but then pulled back, 'Wow Akari, that was overdramatic.'  
"Oh yeah, no problem."  
"Please! I promise I'll even pa-"  
'Wait... did he say yes?'  
"Wait... did you say yes?"  
Luke smiled, "Yeah! I'll help a pal out in need! I offered the first day I met 'cha!"  
Akari was taken back. Akari had just taken that as a polite gesture, not truly something to be taken seriously.  
"Really? I-I can pay you."  
"Nah man! I'm good! Promise!" He put his fits on his hips, striking a heroic pose, "Ah! Actually you can pay me!"  
Akari stayed silent. Luke looked like he hadn't finished.  
"When you harvest some spinach, I want a cut of it, kay?"  
Akari wanted to grimace, spinach was so gross, "Spinach is a summer crop Luke. It's spring."  
"Aww..."  
Akari felt like she'd kicked a puppy.  
"But that doesn't mean that I can't get my hands on some."  
Luke's eyes shot up to hers, "Really?"  
"Yeah, no problem," Akari grinned. She knew it'd cost extra to get spinach in this season, but it was an investment she had to make, plus it was adorable seeing Luke so happy over a vegetable.  
"When do I start!?" Luke gave a mock salute.  
"Uh actually... my cow is out... and my plants... their not watered... so now? Please, if it isn't-"  
"No problemo! I'm on it now!" Luke interjected, "I'll see you later Akari!"  
With a wave and an ear to ear grin Luke sprinted from the room.  
Akari sat in her own silence for a moment, thinking and reflection on her last hour. She felt uncomfortable and cursed herself for being so stupid. She wanted to farm but she couldn't risk another compensation bill from that guy or more mockery out of that guy. At least Luke was on her side, but oh god was this month going to be difficult.

* * *

**Okay, okay... any good? Please leave a review if you like it! I'll try to keep this continuous as much as I can. I know I'm ****joining the party pretty late but hey, better late than never, right?**

******REMEMBER****: Review=More Chapters... and hey, it only takes about ten seconds of your time right?**

**~Foxliax**


	2. New Schedule

**Whew, here we go! I hope you guys like it! Now remember if you like it review! Reviews=More Chapters. That's easy math right there. I also love critiques! They can only help! Okay I need to stop putting exclamation marks after all my sentences! ...Oops... welp here we go.**

* * *

Akari woke up, the day starting like any other. She ate her breakfast-two pieces of bacon and a bowl of oatmeal-then moved to get dressed. She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. She moved to her door, ready to farm, except... she couldn't.

She looked at her stupid leg, with that stupid wound from that really stupid sickle. Ughh, she hated herself sometimes. She wouldn't be able to farm for a month and that month was excruciatingly slow and there was Luke, just on time, coming to do her work for her.

She'd would order five pounds of spinach, though she doubted that'd be enough to satisfy the stomach of Luke.

The blue-haired young man jogged up to her as she leaned on his door. He wore his regular brown boots, fire bandana, and jeans, but his cut off jacket was missing, leaving only his wife-beater on. Akari might have found his toned arms appealing, if he didn't have the personality of a ten-year old.

"Alright Akari! Reporting for duty!"

Akari pushed off the wall, motioning to a tool box next of her. She wasn't allowed to put pressure on her leg and had to use a crutch to get around. She didn't like it, but she couldn't risk he wound open and another compensation.

"Well," she moved to the box, Luke eagerly following behind, "You already sowed and planted so... You've just got to do the dirty, dirty job of pickin' weeds and then you have to water the plants."

Luke bent over and picked up the watering can, surveying it his hands, "Anything else?"

"Actually, you've gotta milk the cow and pick some fruit from the tree."

"Ughh, I've gotta juice the cow?"

"Juice?"

"Yeah, what?"

Akari looked at Luke for a moment, utterly (no pun intended) confused. Juiced... what the he-

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Luke jogged over to Akari's nearby well, filling up the can and he immediately went to work, watering the fields in a way only he could. He flung around, spinning and jumping, water flying everywhere, humming a theme maybe? Akari could only shake her head with a smile. She hated watering, but he made it look so fun.

It'd already been a week since she's been out of commision and it had gotten to her. She was eager to pay off her astounding debt, had gone and searched for a job, any job she could get. She had finally settled on a job at the city hall, sorting and organizing through documents and other things of importance of the city's. It was about the only job she could find that didn't require movement, but she hated desk jobs, their the reason why she became a farmer in the first place.

"Then I'll leave you to it," Akari shouted in Luke's direction. After receiving an enthusiastic wave, Akari clumsily made her way to town.

When she reached the town hall, she expected to be met with the mayor, the one who had taken pity on her and given her the job in the first place, but was instead met with his indifferent son.

"Oh..."

"Miss. Akari," The blonde stood behind the main desk of the city hall.

"Phill," Akari walked to him, trying to give a friendly wave.

"It's Gill."

'Oops...'

"Right, right...Sorry."

They stood silently for a moment and she could cut the awkwardness with a knife. Awkwardness was the only thing she couldn't stand the most.

"So..."

That was probably the worst way to break off awkwardness, in fact it sort of added to it.

"Work. Are you going to teach me?"

"Yes, right this way."

Gill led her to a nearby desk, going over what would be required by her. She'd have to organize, organize, and organize. Great, she loved to organize.

"That's about it," Gill moved away from her, going to his own desk across from her.

Akari watched him sit, then looked over to the pile of documents sitting on her desk. What a bunch of fun this day was gonna be.

The next six and a half hours loomed by, with absolutely no conversation with the two, besides a question Akari had every now and then. She couldn't hate this job more.

At twelve thirty it was lunch and Akari thanked the goddess. Gill moved from the room without so much a word.

"Lunch ends in an hour."

Oh wait, never mind.

With a sigh Akari reached under her desk, pulling out a raggedy homemade lunch. It was mostly of small snacks she'd just thrown in a paper bag. She pulled out a small container filled with tomatoes. It was a favorite little snack of hers, tomatoes with salt, though a lot of people always thought she was weird for a taste like this.

She bit into her tomato slice as Gill reentered the room, biting on his own tomato.

They looked at each other for a bit, before they both lowered their tomatoes slowly.

"Really?" Akari smiled and Gill finished his tomato.

"There's nothing strange about it," Gill picked a piece of paper from his desk, "Tomatoes are delicious."

"Haha, I guess not," Akari rubbed the back of her hair, "But I still thought I was the only one. I'm glad I'm not!"

Gill didn't respond, but instead of leaving the room again he sat at his desk. Silence took over them again, with Akari chewing on her snacks and Gill reading over his paper.

"Do you understand what you're doing?"

Akari looked up. Was he talking to her... well of course he was... but was he starting a conversation?

"Uh..."

"You don't?"

"No, I do! It's just..."

"What?" Gill crossed his arms.

"Nothing, sorry."

No..."Gill leaned back in his chair, looking to the white ceiling and crossing his arms, "It's fine. I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

"I've been rude to you," he touched his cowlick, pulling on it.

"No really your..."

"It's fine...I'm just...not a very social person."

"Well, at least you did it politely."

Gill gave a slight, but quick smile. She had barely caught it, but couldn't help but think he should really smile more.

"We should probably get back to work," Gill shifted in his seat and tapped a stack of papers on his desk.

"Yeah."

As the two began to work again, it was quiet again but this time it wasn't an awkward tense silence but instead a calm peaceful quiet.

The only thing the only awful thing was all the work, she could barely take it.

When work was over she quickly said goodbye to Gill and left. Luke would have already left by now, but she didn't want to go back all the way yet so she headed to the bar. She needed a drink.

She entered the near desolate bar, except for Owen and Ramsey in the corner.

She went up to the bar and hit it with her palm, gaining the attention of the ginger behind the counter.

"Get me something strong!"

Chase whipped around, giving her a suspicious look.

"First she's cutting herself and now she's becoming an alcoholic. You know they have people for you to talk to," Chase leaned on the counter.

"Oh shut it. I don't need your lip today."

"Oh Goddess, what the heck happened to you?"

Akari sighed, "It's nothing. I just... hate desk jobs..."

"Desk job? You got a desk job? Where?"

"The city hall."

"With Mr. Cold Eyes?"

"Ya' know. He's actually not that bad."

"What? Are we talking about the same people?"

Akari slapped her hand on the table once more, "Ya' gonna serve me or what?!"

"No, you're only nineteen."

"Oh, come on! This town doesn't even have police. Just give it to me!"

"No," Chase walked to the fridge, pulling out a container and grabbing a glass from a cabinet nearby. He poured the liquid into the cup and slid it to Akari, "There, have some chocolate milk."

"What am I? Five?," Akari complained, but took a sip of the milk nonetheless.

"When you're twenty one like mwa, you can have the good stuff," Chase smirked at her, leaning on the counter once again.

"Don't rub it in," Akari glanced to Chase's hand, "How is it?"

"What?"

Akari frowned, "Your hand idiot."

"Oh," Chase lifted his hand and surveyed it, as if he hadn't been paying any attention to the healing of his hand, "Why do you care?"

"Well excuse me," Akari shifted her eyes embarrassingly to the milk instead of him. They were quiet for a moment, Owen's laughter raging out in the background.

"It's fine and you?"

"Wha?" Akari met eyes with him once more.

"Your leg, idiot."

"Oh," Akari fumbled with her glass, even more embarrassed, "It's all good."

"Alright," Chase straightened up and moved past her, responding to the beckoning Owen, thirsty for another drink.

Akari finished her milk in peace, before slapping the money down on the table and walking out of the bar.

On the way home Akari saw a crew of men, scrubbing at the streets. 'Welp, there's my compensation hard at work,' She thought angrily.

When she arrived home, she expected all to be quiet. It was dusk and Luke should have gone home by now, but there he was, sitting on her steps.

"Luke?" Akari shook the bluenette, who snored furiously, a dribble of drool running from his mouth.

"Luke!"  
Luke's eyes shot open, the drool falling on his wife-beater at his jump.

"Aghhh! Akari! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry..."

"If I had had my axe with me, you'd been sushi!"

Akari shuddered.

"Why're you still here?"

Luke regained his composure, readjusting his seating, "Well ya' had your first day at work."

"Yeah? So?"

Luke beamed, "I wanted to ask ya' how it was, but 'cha didn't come home right away, so I fell asleep."

Awww Luke was so adorable.  
"Your so adorable."  
'Oops, I just said that out loud...

Lukes lips went into a straight line, his eyebrows becoming furrowed, "I ain't adorable! I'm a man!"

Akari could only laugh at him, not feeling responsible for the slight red taking Luke's cheeks.

"Hey seriously! M-A-N!" He jumped to feet, flexing his right arm, trying to regain his man card.

"Sorry, sorry!" Akari held up her hands in peace.

Luke crossed his arms giving her a hard stern look. The extra height he gained from being on her steps made the height difference at least a foot. Dang was Luke tall.

"Okay, then," Luke uncrossed his arms, seemingly forgiving her immediately, "How was it? On a scale of one to ten, ten being really awesome."

"Hmm...five."

"Jeez! That sucks!"

"Hey that's average right?"

"Still sucks!"

"Well it'd be a two, but I think I made friends with Gill."

Luke gave her a shocked expression, "Holy crap Akari! You're superman! Oh wait, superwoman!"

"Haha...Oh Luke one more thing."

"Don't worry! I already juiced the cow!"

"Wh-no that's not it."

Akari reached into her back pocket, pulling out a key, "It's a spare key. Since you're working here for the month. Feel free to go inside, take a quick shower, eat some food. Hey even take a nap if you have to."

She handed it to him and look turned it over in his hands.

"Th-thanks."

"Yeah, no problemo."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Later Akari!"

Luke ran past her, Akari turning to fit in one last word, "Thank you for your hard work!"

He returned with a wave and continued on.

* * *

**I know it's annoying having the story go day-by-day, but don't worry, that changes next chapter! Anyway, before I go I almost forgot to do this...**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters or settings belong to me, only to Natsume.**

**~Foxliax**


	3. Special Package

**WELP, here we go. Another chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, it's Natsume's.**

* * *

The next day was just like any other: She woke up, got ready, instructed Luke on his daily chores, went into town, worked and tried to maintain some kind of chatter with Gill, went to the bar and act annoyed when Chase refused to serve alcohol to a minor, and go home. Akari thought that maybe this was her new boring routine, or at least until a month had passed. It wasn't until the next day that she found something different. The package of spinach she had ordered, all five pounds of it.

Should she just hand over the box to him as it is? No, that was lazy, she should try and cook it, but wait. She was pretty sure she was worse than Maya when it came to cooking and that was really saying something. Akari needed to ask someone, someone named Chase in particular.  
Akari could see Luke jogging up from the distance and quickly took the box inside, hiding it under a stray blanket. She came back out just in time.

"Morning 'Kari!"

"Morning," Akari smiled at her nickname, a slur of her name that had since turned into an affectionate saying. "Hey Luke, what's your favorite dish?"

"Spinach!"

Akari mentally slapped her forehead, this would get her nowhere, but she couldn't ask him outright-well more than she already had-so she dropped it.

"Alrighty then! Um, you have to water... and weed... and 'juice the cow' today," Akari began to back away eager to head to work.

"Ughhh, not the cow! She hates me!"

"Hahaha"

When Akari arrived at the city hall she immediately had a question for the blonde, but kept quiet. She settle in, smiling and saying their usual greetings. A comfortable silence overcame them and she worked fast and furiously, finally glancing up as the boy's cowlick bobbed around, his attention on the sheet in front of him.

"Um... Gill?"

Gill looked up, tapping his fingers restlessly, "Yes, Akari?"

"Do you have any.. cookbooks?"

GIll's eyes softened, his fingers stopping to rest on the desk camly. He pushed himself up from the desk and walked over to her.

"Why?"

"I need to cook for someone..."

"Who?"

"No one in particular."

Gill frowned, his finger rubbing his temple, "Alright, come with me."

"What about work?"

"We'll call lunch early."

GIll began to talk off, Akari clumsily coming up behind her on her crutch.

Akari was surprised when they left the town hall, instead heading up to the Hamilton's house behind them. Akari said nothing though, and followed him silently into his home.

The house was a soft place, full of neutral colors but was deathly plain, almost in need of a... woman's touch. Not her's though, she had absolutely no style... okay... maybe Julius's touch. Wait no, that's too much.

"Over here," Gill pointed to the refrigerator and Akari noticed the stacking of books on the top. Gill was just tall enough to touch the binding of a couple of books, extracting them from the tight cluster slowly but surely.

He went to the dining room table, centered in the middle of the room and dropped them softly on the table, dusting them affectionately.

"What are you cooking?"

"Vegetables... I guess."

"You guess?"

Akari didn't answer and Gill was fine with her silent response. He sifted through the books and picked the second one from the bottom. He held it out to her, "See if what you need is inside here."

Akari sat down in the dining room's chair, accepting the book graciously. Flipping through the pages, she couldn't help but wonder why Gill had all these books. The curiosity ate her up.

"Gill, do you like to cook?"

Gill sat down across from her, watching her read. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking.

"No."

"Then why do you...?"

"My father."

Akari tilted her head at the blond. Maybe Gill could teach her how to cook instead of... but Gill doesn't like it so she won't ask. Akari had another question burning inside her.

But she absolutely would not ask.

Akari found a page in the book and her finger slammed down on the recipe. This was perfect.

"Spinach Risotto! It's perfect!"

It was Gill's turn to tilt his head, "Spinach Risotto?" He frowned in obvious distaste.

"Can I borrow this?"

"That's why we came here."

"Ah thank you Gill!" Akari beamed the brightest she could. Gill looked to the fridge giving a nod.

Wordlessly he picked up the leftover books and placed them back in their respective positions. Akari stood in the chair maneuvering her way back on the crutch as she held the book in her other arm.

"When do you get off the crutch?"

Akari looked behind her. Gill walked up behind her, his arms crossed.

"In two more weeks."

"Oh."

After work, Akari worked her way over to the bar. Chase stood behind the counter, cleaning a glass, but at the sight of her turned around, ready to pour her a glass of a legal substance.  
"Wait, no."

Chase rose an eyebrow as Akari moved into the bar-stool, "I need something else."

Chase's eyebrow went even higher, but he leaned onto the counter and closer to her, "What?"

"I need your help," Akari swirled side to side in her swivel chair nervously.

"Oh man, where is this going."

"I need to learn to cook."

"Why the heck are you cooking," Chase went back to wiping his glass once more, losing interest.

"Please just help me! Here, I even have my own recipe," Akari pulled the book from the seat next to her, laying it out on the table. She found the page with the risotto. "I'll even bring all my own ingredients."

"Why can't you just cook on your own then?"

"I don't... I can't cook. I'm like Maya, minus the cute adorable way of messing things up. I just blow things up," Akari looked down to the recipe, sulking in her own in-abilities. She hated asking Chase for help, but hey, he was the most respected chef in the region for a reason.

"I refuse."

Akari shot him an angry look, "Why?"

"I just really don't want to," Chase set the glass down under the counter. He crossed his arms and looked at ceiling.

"Don't be an ass," Akari hit slammed the book closed.

"I don't think you're in any position to be calling me an ass."

She balled her hands on the counter, holding back a fire of insults on this annoying man.

"Please," Akari mumbled through gritted teeth, "I really need to cook this."

"Why?"

"I just need to."

Chase leaned over the counter again, "Persuade me."

"You know what?! Screw this!"

Akari reached for her crutch, but Chase pushed the crutch to the ground from over the counter, releasing a loud clang into the bar. Ramsey, Owen, and Kathy glanced over, but went back to what they were doing.

"What the HELL?!" Akari silently screamed to the man. Chase could only smile, chuckling hard to himself, holding in an outburst of anger.

"I'll help you."

Akari wanted to slap him, punch him, kick him in the nuts, but he was going to help her, so she held it in.

"Wha-"

'Don't question it Akari'

"Whe-"

'Who cares Akari. He's helping you, the end...'

Akari could only sigh deeply.

Chase laughed out loudly this time, holding onto his gut, "You looked so stupid!"  
Akari imagined him dying alone as an old senile man, who cooked himself stupid old people food all day.  
Chase regained his composure, running a hand through his bangs, "Come over on saturday."  
"Um, that's the Flower Festival."  
"Perfect, we both don't have to work."  
"But um..."

"And I'm always in charge of the food, you can help me."

"But..."

Chase's eyes shot open, "Wait, you don't think that I want to go with you. You're coming early... real early."

"I knew that idiot!"

"Seven o'clock. The door will be unlocked for ten minutes, otherwise you'll have to manage with the window."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Akari began to pack up, dreading the next few seconds. Her crutch was still all the way over there on the floor.

She heard Chase sigh as she got ready to bend and reach for it. She found herself struck with stupidity when she saw Chase next to her. He bent over and picked up the crutch. He handed it to her and walked back to the counter.

She looked behind her. Chase was leaning on the counter watching her with squinted eyes, "If you aren't going to buy anything, go."

"Shut up."

* * *

**ALRIGHTY THAN! Sooo... how was it? No one leaves reviews so I wouldn't know.. *hint hint wink wink* **

**Anyway if your here for Luke, don't worry, I haven't put that juicy stew on the back burner my friends. Plus I was just going through some pics on the internet and I realized how hot Luke was so... he may get some special time soon. Gale too, I realized how much I like him too, so while he won't be an interest, I do want to include him later. **

**Okay well that's about it... **

**~Foxliax**


	4. Flower Festival

**DANG! This chapter is really long... sort of. Well okay it's long for me. So anyway, I really actually like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: It all belong's to Natsume**

* * *

She didn't want to go in. She really didn't want to go in.

Standing in front of his house, vegetable in hand, hair in a sleek updo and with no desire to go inside. She was on time, it was seven 'oh one and she still had nine minutes before he locked the door, but still.

She fidgeted with her bag of ingredients, readjusting her hold on it. No she can't do this. Akari turned around, ready to walk back to her house.

"Akari?"

'Damn it.'

Akari slowly turned around, feigning a large smile, "Good morning."

Chase was leaning on the doorpost, holding it open. He was wearing an apron already and looked like he had already begun to cook. He motioned for her, "Get in here."

Akari followed his orders, stepping into the doorway. A wall of smells hit her. It smelled wonderful in here. She'd eaten her breakfast, but it was making her so hungry.

"Give me the bag," Chase held out his hands to her and she gladly gave the heavy bag over. "Over here."

His kitchen was already fully alive. There was a pot boiling, something in the oven, she didn't even know how they were supposed to to have room for her own meal.

"You bring the recipe?"

Akari fumbled through her pocket. She had written the the recipe on a spare piece of paper. She didn't want to get Gill's book dirty. She held it out to Chase, "Yep."

"I don't want it. Read what to do first."

"We have to... cook the spinach according to package instructions."

"Then read those instructions."

"'Kay, kay."  
Chase glance back to her, "You got an apron?"

"No."

Chase exited the kitchen, disappearing through a nearby door. After several moments he reappeared with a fresh bright orange colored apron. He tossed it to her.

"Can you really cook with that crutch?"

Akari took her crutch from under her arm, leaning it against a nearby wall. She hopped on one leg back over towards Chase.

"That's definitely not safe."

"Safe enough."

"Your hair catches on fire, don't try to sue me."

Akari fitted the cloth on her frame and fumbled with the tie behind her. Chase wordlessly came to her rescue, slapping her hands away from the strings and tying them on his own.

Akari and Chase set to work. Chase, as he multitasked with several other meals, taught Akair the best way to cook. It was hard for Akari. She had never had a mother to teach her all of this and her childhood that consisted of microwave foods was all she was used to.

She burned the spinach the first and second time, but was able to prepare the third batch successfully. She took the chicken broth and poured it into a saucepan, receiving a lecture from Chase on how she can't just haphazardly through it all in. Precision is apparently very key.

After chopping onion, she began to cook them, mixing and stirring in the rice with a coat of olive oil. She added the dry vermouth, letting it absorb into the main ingredients. She added some of the broth to the saucepan and let that absorb as well. Chase hovered over her, yapping instructions and warnings against awful cooking mannerisms.

She continued to add the broth, but when a fire raged up from beneath the pan, no less from her spilled oil and broth, she nearly burned the food and Chase snatched the pan from her hands, pushing her to the side to become a mere onlooker. He reduced the heat and kept the risotto simmering. Finally he stopped adding broth and the rice was tender and creamy looking.

He stirred in the spinach and pinches of salt and pepper. He turned off the stove and removed the pan from the heat, dumping a bit of Parmesan cheese in and stirring it once more.

"Alright, there you go. Put it in some tupperware."

"Right."

Akari emptied the pan into a spare plastic container. She looked back to Chase, who had pretty much finished all his other dishes and glancing at the time she saw it was already ten. Had three hours really gone by that quickly? There was no way.

"Get over here and help me clean this up."

Akari hopped to Chase's side. She didn't like to clean, who did? But Chase had spared his time to help her and so now she was going to pay him back as quickly as possible. She couldn't help but wonder why Chase lent his time to cook for the town. It was a really nice thing for him to do, so maybe he was actually a nice guy. On top of all that work, he's here now, helping such a klutz like herself cook.

Suddenly, Chase grabbed her hand, tightly clenching it in hers. Akari was shocked and embarrassed. She met eyes with him, anxious.

"Keep your hand away from there!"

Akari tilted her head, "Wha-"

"You almost touched the stove top!"

Akari kicked herself in the head mentally. What else would he have been doing?  
"Ah... right. Sorry... thanks."

Akari looked at her hand, tugging it gently. Chase realized that he was still gripping her hand tightly and let go. He turned around and went back to his cleaning.

'That was awkward!''

When they had finally finished cleaning it was ten forty. She hobbled over to his table and sat down.

"Cooking is so hard," Akari wiped her forehead, covered with a thin layer of sweat, thanks no other to the hot food.

"Don't over exaggerate," Chase positioned himself across from her, yawning ironically.

"How do you do it? And then stay skinny on top of it all?"

"Yeah, I couldn't help but watch you 'testing all the food for poison,'" Chase made quotation marks with his fingers.

"You should be my wife," Akari's head fell between her arms. She yawned as well.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm out of your league."

"I think you've got it backwards," Akari leaned on her hand and grinned at him. This banter was actually quite fun.

"Oh really," Chase leaned back, the front of his chair lifting off the floor. He rose a brow.

"Really. I'm the whole package. Looks, brains, body, witty personality," she teased. She looked at him again and an uncomfortable gaze came from Chase. He kept looking at her, crossing his arms. Why won't he say anything?

"Well you must be the discount package: The defective one that can't cook for crap."

'There we go... HEY!'

"Hey! Don't be jerk. This risotto came out top notch. I bet Luke is gonna eat it right up!"

"Luke?" Chase stared at her hard, his brows coming together.

"Y-yeah."

Damn, she didn't want to say who it was for.

"I spent all this time helping you cook... for Luke?"

"What's so wrong with that?"

"He's not even gonna savor it," Chase's chair met the floor again, "He's just gonna inhale it! Like a vacuum! Let me have this!"

Chase reached across the table, snatching the container from out in front of her. He stood up and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Hey! What the heck!?" Akari wanted to chase after him immediately, but she had to position herself into a hopping position. She heard the silverware drawer open with a slam and the lid of the tupperware rip open. Uh-Oh.

"D-don't eat it!"

She began to hop his way, reaching forward. Just as she reached him, he began to walk back to the table, going to the other side of it to avoid her. He took his first bite, chewing it thoughtfully, before going in for the finish.

She hopped faster, trying her best not to put any pressure on her opposite leg, but it was getting harder. "Chase! Come on!"

He took another bite and she took another hop, but she came down on the wrong leg. A pain shot through her and she couldn't help but yelp.

"Aghh!"

She fell to the ground and balled up, grabbing her leg protectively. In a second, Chase was bent down over her.

"A-Akari!"

She felt tears well up in her eyes. She really, really wanted to cry, but she would make sure not to, not in front of him.

"I'm sorry..."

She felt his hands slip underneath him and she was about to slap it away, but felt herself hoisted from the ground. Chase was carrying her.

"P-put me down!"

"Just stay still! This is my fault!"

As quickly as she was picked up, she was down again. She was in Chase's bed, which smelled strongly of citrus, but also had a deep cologne smell to it as well. Chase had smelt like that too, when he'd quickly carried to the bed.

"Sit up please."

Akari slowly complied, raising her body from the sheets. A pain shot through her again, but it was only strong enough to usher a small grunt from her. His arms wrapped around her and Akari flinched but was then filled with a deathly stillness.

'Oh, he was just untying my apron...'

Chase pulled the string over her head and yanked the clothing off her body.

"I'll be right back, lie down," Chase said then disappeared from the room.

It was weird for Akari, she had not expected the day to progress like this in the slightest bit. She was going to come here, cook, and leave. Nothing else added. She layed back in pillows. His room was just as clean as the rest of his house, even cleaner.

Chase finally reappeared, the tupperware of spinach risotto in one hand, with a plate on top and a glass of milk in the other.

He place the milk on the bedside table besides her, then took the plate off the tupperware and onto her lap. It was a slice of coconut cream pie, the one he had been baking for the festival. Next to it was a pill.  
"There's some painkiller on the plate. Stuff it into the pie if you need too," he pointed to her plate, "And here's your spinach risotto, all safe and sound." He tapped the container twice.

Akari grabbed the fork that was also on the plate and took a large section of it. It was delicious as she imagined, maybe even more. She popped the pill into her mouth soon after and took a swig of her milk. She went in for another bite, but jumped when Chase touched her leg gently.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just stuff your face with pie and be quite!"

Chase rolled up her pants leg gently, just as she was about to hit him and realized what he was doing. He was making sure her leg was fine.

She let him do so quietly, and followed his order, eating the pie happily. The pain was replaced with the heavenly taste in her mouth and she smiled, both at the pie and Chase's strange worry.

"It looks alright. There's no blood."

"Thank god! I don't think I can handle another compensation bill!"

"Compa-what?"

"That's what I said."

"What is it?"

Akari shifted in the bed, "Well when I went to the clinic, I got blood all along the way there, so I had to pay a compensation bill. They had to hire a cleanup crew from the mainland. It ran me 95,000 G."  
Chase's eyes shot wide open, "Really?"

"Yep, that's why I've got Luke working my farm. I can't do farm work, but I need to pay off that bill so..."

"And the food is to thank him..." Chase's voice trailed off and he looked away, "Sorry Akari."

Akari didn't know how to respond. A witty comment didn't seem appropriate or an insult either. So she kept quiet. God, she was freaked out.

Two hours had flown by before Akari's pain had succeeded. They had spent the time watching TV and randomly chatting. Every Now and then, Chase would look to her leg, with a worried look on his face and eventually Akari had rolled her pant leg back down to cover the healing wound.

It was twelve and they still had six hours until the flower festival commenced and Akari was anxious to get it started with.

Akari tried to get out of the bed but Chase placed a hand on her shoulder, "You shouldn't really move."

"Aren't you bored? Let's go walk around or something."

"Actually, I'm about to go walk around. You have to stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go set up the Flower Festival. It's part of the responsibility," Chase stood up.

"Yeah, I'll come and help," Akari tried to move again, but again Chase halted her. He gave her a stern look and Akari crossed her arms. "Fine."

Chase smiled triumphantly and walked out. She heard a knock at the door and someone come in. It sounded like Owen. She heard them talk for a minute,along with some clattering, and then the door open and close. She waited thirty minutes after they left and picked herself up from the bed.

"Don't go anywhere my ass."

Akari arrived at the flower festival an hour later, dreading the long walk she had had from Chase's house all the way across town to the Church Grounds. Crutches weren't made for long distance travel. Her armpit was killing her.

People were already beginning to set up for the festival. She saw Perry and the Mayor. Candace and Luna. She thought for a moment that she saw Gill but he disappeared into the church. Chase was on the far side, looking mostly done with setup. He was putting the food out in a buffet fashion. Little heaters rewarming the food. She limped towards him.

"Akari! What the hell?"

Owen looked at the yelling Chase, a little confused. He shrugged a walked towards a lone Kathy. Akari choose a stool next to chase and sat down, swirling in circles.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Chase gave her an incredulous look and slapped his forehead, but he didn't care to argue with her anymore.

"Can you reheat the risotto," Akari held the tupperware towards Chase. She had reheated it before she had left, but in an hour, things could get cold.

"Are you going to eat it?"

"No, Luke is coming to this festival you know."

Chase took the container and a stray pan. He put it over one of the little heaters and let it sit.

"You know you're retarded right?"

Akari looked at Chase and smiled, "Takes one to know one."

"No, seriously. If you had fallen and no one was there, because everyone is here... just think about that for a second," Chase grinned.

"Whatever... Oh! There's Luke! LUKE!" Akari waved her arms frantically to the bluenette, "OVER HERE!"

Akari held out a hand to Chase, "Is it reheated yet? Let me have it."

"Bossiness will get you nowhere," Chase crossed his arms, but moved the risotto from the pan to a plate. He pushed it over to Akari, "Hope he doesn't vomit."

"Well you sure didn't!"

Akari turned to face Luke, who had jogged up to her just on time. She thrusted Luke the plate, "Eat it!"

Luke didn't question anything. He took the plate without a work and inhaled it, just as Chase had prophesied, but did it with such a smile, Akari couldn't even complain.

"How was it?"

"Omigod! Akari this is awesome!" Luke's smile consumed his face, "Thanks! Really!"

Akari couldn't help but laugh at his happiness over the simple meal, "Good good! Thank you for your hard work! Ah, but you should thank Chase too. He helped me cook it."

Chase gave a little wave and went back to his standoffish pose-crossed arms and deep frown. Luke gave a thumbs up, "Thanks!"

Luke turned back to Akari, "'Kari, I've got a blanket over there. Come sit with me." He chucked his thumb over his shoulder.

Akari waved her hand dismissively, "I should probably sit in this chair. Thank though."

"You want me to stay here?"

"Nah, go sit with your dad and Bo."

Luke began to run off towards his blanket, "Thanks again!"

Akari's eyes followed Luke back to his blanket and once he was settled in Chase spoke up, "'Kari?"

Akari was confused. It's a nickname, so what?

"Didn't know you guys were so chummy-chummy."

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine. I mean, he's working my farm... free of charge."

Chase turned the burner off one dish, "I guess."

Akari moved onto her crutch, "I'm going into the church. I'll be right back." Chase didn't respond.

She worked her way over to the church, barely navigating the way up the stairs. When she got inside she saw Gill, bending over and praying.

Not wanting to interrupt, she stood silently behind him. Finally he stood and turned around to walk outside and jumped at the sight of her.

"Akari, are you coming to pray too?"

Akari shook her head, "No, I saw you come in here so..." She really wanted to know why he was praying. The look that had been on his face and he had been right in the middle of the church right in front of the pedestal.

"Oh."

For some reason, it was awkward. Akari felt like she was invading his privacy.

"It's my mother's birthday," Gill looked behind his shoulder. The question she had always wanted to ask, was being brought up.

"How old is she today?"

"Forty."

It was confirmed. By praying, he had indeed confirmed it. Gill's mother had passed. If she had moved, he'd have called her or at the very least sent her a letter. You don't pray to your living mother. A sudden sadness took her, but Gill did not look the type to want pity.

"She must be glad you came to say Happy Birthday."

"Yeah."

"Can I say happy birthday too?"

Gill looked at her dumbstruck but then his face softened. He stepped to the side, allowing for Akari to kneel. She did so, in the easiest way she could possibly do with an injured leg.

"What was her name?"

"Evelyn."

Akari closed her eyes and intertwined her fingers. They stayed like that for a moment before Akari looked up, smiling.

Gill assisted her up, "Thank you, Akari."

"Let's go look at the flowers, Gill. It's nice to have a birthday on a day like this.

* * *

**Alright, like I said it's a really long chapter, but I really like it. It wasn't exactly planned out and when I made her fall, it actually surprised me a bit... is that weird. Okay it is, but whatever. Moving on, Gill fans are in for a treat later... though maybe not avidly romantic. It will be detected to my friend who goes to school with me. She reads this and she's crazy for GillXAkari! That last part probably made her all exited (You know who you are).**

**Alright... bad news... I may slow down on this a bit... due to lack of reviews and to be honest guys, that sorta demoralizes me... *tears***

**Come on! It only takes thirty seconds... tops!**

**Well whatever I still love you guys.**

**~Foxliax**


	5. Power Outage

**Alright Damaris this is what you've been waiting for. Sorry for the long time you guys had to wait! Wait... it wasn't even that long...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harvest Moon: AP... but I don't Natsume does so there you go.**

* * *

Akari leaned back in her chair, stretching and sighing at the sound of her cracking back. She rested her arms behind her head, giving Gill, who flipped through a book, an up and down and smiled.

When she thought about, her and Gill had gotten pretty close. They could talk (mostly) like old friends and the silences they regularly had didn't feel (as) awkward. It was nice.

She still didn't know a lot about him though. His likes and dislikes, his dreams and ambitions, his past. She wouldn't interrogate the man, but it'd be nice to know a few more things. Heck, she didn't even know when his birthday is, let alone hold old he was (19 or 20 maybe?).

She looked to a clock, frowning at the time. Still a good half-hour until lunch. She hunched over her desk. That was such a long time away!

She still had a few documents on her desk that were in dire need of organization but she didn't move to sort them, she just wasn't in the mood. Ever since she had woken up, she had a dreadful feeling in her gut, a feeling she couldn't shake or understand in the slightest. It was vexing.

"Akari?"

Akari lifted her head from her arms slowly, her face no doubt looking grungy and depressed, but she didn't care.

"Let's eat lunch."

The brunette perked up at the proposition, quickly bending over to grab her lunchbox. Gill picked up a chair and dragged it to her desk, a tradition she had first suggested a while back. They were friends right? So why eat separately?

"Look at this Gill!"

Akari pulled a water bottle from her bag, but that wasn't the exciting part. It was the liquid inside of it. Tomato juice.

"I made a lot yesterday, so I brought you some," Akari placed it near his side of the desk and Gill picked it up, turning it over in his hands. He looked really happy. Well,at least the happiest Gill could look. His emotions mostly shown through his eyes, though it was subtle.

"Thank you," Gill twisted off the cap, sparing no time in gulping down the juice. Akari watched him, interested. Gill always seemed happy over strange things.

Akari's attention was soon drawn to the nearby window, seeing small sprinkles of water hit the glass, eventually becoming a light shower of rain.

"Oh no."

Gill glanced over to the window for a second, but seemed interested. Why would he, it's just rain. Akari felt restless though. Luke was probably still farming. She didn't want him to get all wet. She did give him a key though so he should be alright.

Speaking of Luke, the guy has gotten all kinds of weird. Just today he'd brought her a bandana, as thanks for the food. She tried to turn him down, because after all, she was the one saying thanks, but he had insisted. The weirdest part of it was was that it was almost identical to his, besides the color coordination. He had said, "It'll be nice if we match a little." That would have been fine too, had he said it in his usual bouncy cheerful way, but he'd said it all awkward, out of place, and just... shyly? Ugh, it was messing with her. Maybe she had something bad in that risotto? She didn't know.

"Akari? Are you fine?"

She gave a kind smile to his concern, "Yeah, I'm just worried about Luke..."

"What's going on with Luke?" Gill frowned. Oh God, she hadn't meant to talk to him about Luke.

"Uh... nothing. I'm just worried he could get wet," Akari waved her hands in front of her. She didn't want to divulge into this once more. That was a simple answer right? End of subject.

"Why would he get wet?"

"Well he's on a farm."

"But Luke is a carpenter. Like Dale."

'Jeez Gill, let it go!'

"Why is he on a farm?" Gill questioned her.

"Nothing. No reason," Akari began to move to start eating her food, hoping full mouths would prevent speaking.

"He's on your farm, right?"

"I never said..."

"It's because your leg, hmm..." Gill's face sunk down into his hand. This guy sure. was inquisitive. It'd have taken Luke years to figure it out, or maybe Luke is just clueless, "You can't work, so you've hired Luke. Then you decided to meet ends by working here." Gill's eyes were on his desk, so she couldn't read them, but his voice sounded slow and sad.

"Akari, I'm sorry."

Akari put down her food, "Why?"

"My father didn't want to charge you fully, but I insisted, even with your injury."

Akari was silent.

"But that was before... I met you. So again, I apologize," Gill looked at her again, his voice still slightly muffled by his hand, "I'll give you the discounted price."

"Really?!" Akari shot up, excited by the news.  
"Yes. How much do you have to pay of the compensation so far?"

"40,000 G."

"Well the discounted price is only 65,000 G, so," Gill cut off their eye contact, "You probably don't have to work here anymore."

'Huh?"

"I know you loathe this kind of workplace."

'W-what?'

"Wait!" Akari slammed down her hands, causing Gill hand's to ram into his face. She really needed to stop doing that.

"So-sorry, but I love working here! I love being here with you!" She didn't want him to think she hated him or something. That this job was just another chore. She means, the job was a chore, but not him.

Gill was still rubbing his mouth, trying to ease the pain, but he began to use both hands, rubbing his cheeks instead. They sat silently like that for a long time, his face almost in his hands as he rubbed his cheeks.

She finally decided to break off the silence, feeling an awkward tension slowly filling the room, "Gill?"

Suddenly a flash of lightning came from the window and the room went black. She felt a violent shaking in the desk, followed by a crash of lightning.  
"Ughhh," Gill moaned from somewhere in the dark.

"Gill? Where are you?" Akari slowly stood up, leaning slightly on her good leg. She knew she wouldn't be able to find her crutch in this kind of dark. Akari held her arms out about her. She waited for a response, but Gill was silent. She hoped he hadn't passed out, but wait. Did he fall?

She felt her way around the desk, making it to his side. That part of the desk was empty. So he had fallen.

"Gill, give me something to work with."

Another lightning strike illuminated the room, giving her a nanosecond to glimpse around the room. She saw Gill on the floor, spread eagle, as if preparing for impact.

"Wh- what the hell are you doing Gill?" She bent down and felt his chest. She wished there weren't as many clouds in the sky so she could actually see something.

Gill chest was contracting short and uneasy breaths, she could feel it. Was Gill afraid of lightning storms.

"Gill," She slipped her hand under his back and pulled him up. Using her own shoulder and body as support, she moved him against a wall. He sunk down like a rock in a pool of water.

"Gill, are you alright?" She still held onto him and could feel his heart beating so fast, but he made no noise, not even a groan or sigh or anything to show what he was feeling. Was her really so scared into not speaking? She knew though not to come right out and say anything about it. She didn't want to be the one who stripped him of his Man Card.

"Gill, are you afraid of lightning?" Okay sometimes taking the Man Card was necessary.

Gill answer came out level and calm, just like it always sounds but stronger, "No."

She was quiet after that. What was with that quick denial. He so obviously was afraid.  
"Gill it's okay if you're scared."

"I am not scared. Lightning and thunder are simply an ephemeral, high voltage, discharge of naturally occurring electricity, followed by a loud rumbling thanks to the expansion of rapidly heated air caused by the lightning strike."

Akari was impressed. It's like Gill could connect to the internet through his mind and google that stuff, but Akari was also very confused. Not by the explanation Gill had given her, but due to the fact that two lightning strikes had happened during it. He hadn't even flinched or faltered in voice. So what they hell was Gill's heart thumping about?

Akari began to move her hand's away from his chest and back, but Gill stopped the hand on her chest. He wasn't so much holding her hand then he was kidnapping it. He held on as if he was dangling over a cliff, and she was his last life-line.

"Gill," Akari tugged back her hand a little, annoyed by his adamant grip, "You are so scared of something."

At this, Gill said nothing. So he was scared, but of what? If not the lightning or the thunder, then what? What was freaking him out like this?

For forever it seemed, they didn't move. Akari had moved to sit in an awkward position, as her left hand was stretched across her chest to where Gill was holding it (hostage). She tried to tug it every once and failed every time. For whatever reason they were holding on, it was serious.

After a few more minutes, she could feel his chest calm down and his heart slow. Realizing it as a time of weakness she pulled away and succeeded in ripping her hand away.

"Ah-ha!"

"Wait!"

Her eyes had adjusted enough to see at least the dim outline of the blond and moved away from his grasping hands.

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"Akari please just come back!"

"I refuse!"

"Akari!"

She had stood up and was a out of reach of Gill, "Tell. Me."

She would take his Man Card and she didn't even care anymore.

She was shocked then by Gill's voice as it came out, not just what he says, "I-I can't handle the dark."

"You're afraid of the dark?"

"I di-didn't say afraid. I just can't handle it."

Akari moved back next to him, taking up his hand in hers, "This helps with it?"

Gill clamped down on her small hands, squeezing once more, but she was happy she didn't have to sit in an uncomfortable position again.

"Yes."

"Why are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Why can't you "handle" it?" Akari rolled her eyes.

"Well you know how you can at least see the basic outlines of things, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"I have the worst night vision on the Earth. I can't see a thing, not even you and you're right besides me."

Akari looked at the pair's hands, intermingling and grasping tightly. She was a little embarrassed about it. Holding hands with Gill? Who'd've thunk it? "So you need to be able to feel someone's with you... But didn't you have someone to help you with this?"

"My father never really cared and while my mother did, she died before I really got okay."

Akari frowned, not that he could see it though. That was just really sad. Did he have to sleep with a nightlight? How could his father just not care? She didn't know what to say, but she wondered how many people he had told about this.

Gill read her mind, "I don't know why I just told you all this. I never tell anyone about this."

"Well, are you ever in this kind of situation with anyone else?"

Gill was silent for a moment, "I suppose not."

"Well I'm glad you could trust me. I won't tell a soul!," Akari smiled to herself, "And another thing. I like working here,without you, so don't go and kick me out, kay?"

Akari felt her hand grasped tighter and smiled to herself. Gill was actually human huh? Weird. He had fears just like anyone else, life problems, a sad past. Akari felt herself get even closer with him. She could relate to him. She'd lost her own mother as well.

A loud electrical noise suddenly resounded through the room and the lights flickered back on. The two looked to the lights and Akari heard Gill sigh.  
"It's about time."

Akari smiled again, this time to him, "Yeah."

The two sat still for a long time, their hands still together. It seemed like the two didn't want to move. Their little ephemeral time in the darkness was enjoyable, something she didn't want to let go so fast. She was glad Gill was out of the dark but still...

Gill was the first to pull his hand away. He did it slowly and lingered in spots occasionally, "Well, I guess you can go home."

"Y-yeah. I haven't seen anymore lightning."

Akari was sad and her heart was thumping as the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. Her cheeks were threatening to flush. She was in the dark...with Gill...all alone... holding hands! OH MY GOD!

Gill stood up and turned around to offer her a hand up. She took it hesitantly, "Thanks."

Gill nodded in reply and went over to retrieve her crutch. He handed it to her and headed back to her desk, straightening up the lunch still left half uneaten.

"Should I really leave this early?"

"I think you've deserved it."

Akari went over to him and began to clean up as well, steering clear of his own hands as best as possible. She was becoming over aware of him, too aware. The silence felt awkward, or at least it did to her.

"Akari?"

The brunette jumped at Gill's voice, again calm and collected. She finished organizing a final deck of papers and looked up to him.

"Sorry... about all of this."  
"No, really. It's fine. It's nice getting to know you," Akari brushed back a falling bang, "I'd like to be good friends with you."

Akari noticed her sentence structure was getting rather polite and proper. She needed to relax, she was getting excited all be herself.

"I thought we already were."

Akari felt a strange guilt hit her stomach, "Really? Ah, I mean I had thought we were, but I wasn't sure if you considered me a friend!"

"I do."  
Akari laughed a little under her breath. Gill was strangely excited about this. "Good! Then we should hang out sometime huh? Outside of work."

Akari immediately regretted what she said. 'Did that sound like I was asking him out? Oh God... Oh God! What do I do?'

"Yeah, though I'm not really sure what we could do..."

'Whew, He didn't take it like that!'  
"Hahaha, don't worry! I'd get it all planned out!"

Gill fidgeted with a stray sheet of paper, "Alright, then when can we?"

Akari froze. Gill was getting really excited about this, because he was pushing for this hard. It's not that she didn't want to. Not at all, but she hadn't expected him to want to do it this soon.

"Um... How about Saturday? Like, after we both get off work. We can just go together?"

Gill picked up the chair from her desk and began to walk it back to his, his back to her, "Alright. I'll look forward to it."

Akari left the City Hall, her face blanketed in scarlet.

* * *

**MAN OH MAN! Is it weird if the author blushes while she writes her story... because in that last part... but I blush too easily so nevermind. Oh gosh, I hope that wasn't too drawn out or cheesy but I guess that's what you guys ordered. Well, I like it. So just wanted to warn you guys, just because Akari is blushing doesn't automatically equal a romantic feeling for that person! Even if I didn't love Gill (Ha!) I would be blushing for days! God... Well anyway, Damaris I hope you just ate it up... :D. Now how long am I gonna make you guys wait for that date/friendly outing with Gill update! Well that depends on REVIEWS! But maybe I'll stop begging for it... yeah... I don't want your guys' reviews (Reverse Psychology! :D)**

**Love you guys and thanks for reading and to all my current reviewers!**

**~Foxliax**

***Edit: I had to do a quick one 'cause I can't multitask at all and I obviously didn't remember the whole crutch thing with Akari... oh Jeez, that's embarrassing So I changed it a bit so it's more realistic, very subtlety though.**


	6. Cook & Carpenter

**Oh god guys... you don't hate me do you? I haven't left a chapter since FOREVER! But... well I don't have a good reason do I? I'm just a lazy American after all. Ugghh. Well WARNING... no not like that you pervs. I mean like warning this chapter slowly deteriorates the more you read. I was on a writers block but... well whatever! Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yadada Natsume owns everything... Well, not me though or Fanfiction or... I don't care...**

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Akari rubbed her eyes, the light piercing her pupils. She wanted to hiss at it as if she was a vampire, but the young man in front of her was stealing her attention.

"You left this at my house."

The orange haired man held up a bag, filled with surplus ingredients.

"You can keep it... since you do... the whole," Akari gave a large yawn, "the whole cooking thing."

Chase threw the bag at her, a catch she clumsily caught. She looked at him again and yawned, interested.

"Can I come in?"

"No. I have to go soon."

"It'll only be two minutes... tops."

"Fine."

Chase gave her an up and down, "Shouldn't you be on your crutch?"

Akari shrugged and turned around, beginning to walk back in her house, "Not really, I only have a couple of more days till I get the clear from the doc. My leg's fine."

"Shouldn't you be on it then for the couple more days?" Chase took her walking in as an invitation of sorts and followed her inside. Akari really didn't care, she needed someone to wake her up. Why not a super annoying guy to do the job?

"Nope. I was actually thinking of farming today."

"Don't."

Akari opened her fridge, riffling through it on a hunt for a meal, "Aren't you too young to be my mom?" Chase didn't respond and she wanted to do a little victory dance. She rarely beat Chase in an argument of wits.

"Akari here."  
Akari turned at the noise of a bag and a large thump hit her counter. She walked over to it and grabbed the bag, inspecting the insides.

"Cake? So you've finally resorted to this..." Akari voice was dark, her face shadowed.

"What?" Chase crossed his arm on her countertop.

"Poison."

Chase gave her stared at her with the intensity of a... well she had no clue... but it was one of murder (How ironic!)  
"No, idiot," Chase growled, hitting his forehead with his palm, "I just...made it..."

"For me?" Akari took the cake from the bag, and opened the box the cake was enclosed in, "You know how suspicious that is?"

Chase was silent as Akari sniffed the cake, which smelled strongly of strawberry. Akari mockingly scratched her chin, then took out an imaginary notebook along with an imaginary pen. "Cooked at approximately seven am, seems to be of the strawberry family, and clear signs of cyanide," Akari moved her hand to imitate writing, "Now we just need the motive. Why Chase? Why?"

"I just needed you to... to taste my prototype. I'm entering that into a contest and needed your... valuable second opinion," Chase leaned on his hand.  
Akari opened a nearby drawer, taking out a fork, "Shouldn't you ask... like, Yolanda or something. I'm not exactly Gordon Ramsay."

"Fine I'll take it back," Chase reached across the counter, but Akari snatched up the packaging. Chase leaned back into the bar stool he sat at, arms crossed and a grin on his face.

Akari frowned, "Well since you're begging me," she surveyed the cake once more. It was adorable. It was covered in white frosting, and had several strawberries on top cut out to look like flowers. It had fondant white petals around the bottom of the cake and surrounding the strawberries on the top. It was dressed up with decorative frosting in almost lacy designs around the sides. It was almost too girly for Chase to have made. Almost though. With those stupid little bobby pins in his hair, nothing was too girly for Chase.

She was almost too afraid to cut into it, "Don't you want to take a picture of this or something?"

"Why would I?"

Akari looked down at the cake, eying it half out of lust and half out of pity, "It's so pretty." Akari nibbled on her fork and glanced back to Chase. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips drawn downward but his eyes were light. The purple not so intense.

"Nah," Chase replied, "This is just the prototype remember? My next one is going to be ten times better."

"Well, alright. I'm just warning you. A foodlust will awaken inside me," Akair grinned evilly, "That train has no brakes.."

Chase threw up his hands in a mocking fear, "Oh goddess... Just eat the damn cake already, Akari."

The brunette carefully dissected a piece from the side and inside was pink. She smiled brighter at the cuteness of the whole thing, opening wide and taking the fork in her mouth.

"Oh my god!"

Akari quickly went in for another bite, destroying the beautiful fondant petals as she scooped up another forkful.

"Jesus Chase! Why aren't you just... famous?!"

"Don't over exaggerate."

"Iam mot!" Akari muffled through a food stuffed mouth.

"That's attractive."

"Bhut hits sow good!"

Akari stuffed another large portion into her mouth and when she looked back up to Chase for the first time since her first bite, she nearly choked.

Akari quickly swallowed the food in her mouth and ate another to avoid Chase's face. He looked so happy and that grin on his face was so real for once. It was really freaking her out if anything.

"Did you have any?" Akari muttered.

"I tasted it occasionally when I made it."

"Eat it now seriously!"

"Nah, it's funner watching you eat it. You're like a five year old,"

"No, eat it," Akari took another mouthful and tried to stuff it into his.

Chase dodged the oncoming fork and gave her an angry look. He got up from his chair, "I said I'm good." Chase placed the barstool back in it's place and waved to Akari. "I'm gonna go."

"Wait Chase," Akari put down the fork after another bit and ran after him.

"Stop running. Seriously you're still a cripple," Chase met her halfway. She grabbed his shirt to support herself and looked up to his face. A long silence took them.

"I need you..."Akari stopped for a second, reviewing her proposition in her head. Would he even help her? The pause had apparently disturbed Chase, whose face was distorted in confusion.

"What? Akari..." Chase blinked heavily, taking Akari's "I need you..." in a completely wrong way. His cheeks swept over with a slight red hue.

"...to help me."

Chase pulled her off his shirt and took a step back, looking rather annoyed. Akari held up a few of her fingers close to his face. "With two things no less," the brunette gleamed, hoping to push him into helping her with her potential cuteness.

Chase took her fingers and curled them down, "No." He turned once more, on a mission to leave.  
Akari hurried behind him and grabbed his sides, making him jump. He looked over her shoulder, shocked she would touch him. "I need your amazing expertise."

"Akari, it is within my legal right to demand you let go of me."  
"Come on, Chase. It'll only be two minutes...tops!"

Chase removed her hands from his sides, which were digging into her shirt. He sighed loudly and glared at her, "Fine. Two minutes for two things is a minute per, so you better hurry it up."

"Thanks Einstein."

"A minute and thirty seconds."

"Okay okay! First I need your help to make a feast! Second, I need you too help me make a picnic basket!"

"What?"

"Yes or no?"

Chase turned around quickly and headed to the door, "I'm not your chef."

"Please Chase! I'll do anything!"

Chase stopped and looked at her, "No you won't, but I know what I want."

"Yeah?"

"First dibs on your fresh produce, each week for two months. Free."

"No way!" Akari pouted, angry at the unequal treaty Chase was trying to form.

"Alright bye," Chase waved his hand and put his hand on her door knob. Akari grabbed his hand away from the door knob.

"Okay okay. Just don't question anything I make okay? Just do it."

"So when do we do this?"

Akari let go of his hand and put her hand to her chin. She looked back up to him with a sheepish grin, "Now?"

"What about farming?"

Just as Chase questioned her, the room resounded with a knock on the door. Akari pushed Chase away from the door and opened it, "Luke?"

"A-Akari!" Luke smiled, rubbing the back of his head, "Good morning!"

Akari smiled at him and opened her mouth to reciprocate the greeting but Luke's eyes narrowed on the figure behind her and he pointed accusingly, "Why's Chase here?"

Akari turned to Chase who crossed his arms and stared back at Luke. She didn't know why, but she wanted to explain the situation for some reason, "Good morning Luke. Chase is here to help me cook." Luke's lopsided frown came back to a smile quickly. He was so easy to please. "Well all you have to do is water and put the feed out. Maybe get a weed here or there. Okay?"

Luke nodded, but shifted on his feet, "Ya know Akari. I'ma good cook too. Ya coulda' asked me."

Chase scoffed silently, but not silently enough, "_Really?_"

Luke put his hands into fists and pouted, "Yeah! I'm awesome!"

Akari looked between the two uncomfortable. What was wrong with them?

"Ahaha, I will next time okay Luke? But he's already here so I'm just going to use him."

"Alrighty then, I guess," Luke looked at Chase and then Akari once more, waving to her and disappearing into the nearby barn.

Akari closed her door and turned to Chase, "You don't need to aggravate everyone ya know..."

"He was the one shooting me looks."

"Luke doesn't shoot looks. Luke is a friendly and adorable person," Akari scolded him, moving back into her kitchen.

"He's like your puppy or something," Chase followed her.

"I love Luke, thank you very much. He's the best," Akari closed the packaging with Chase's cake inside and placing it into the fridge.

Chase didn't respond to her, instead choosing to change the subject, "So what are we making for this feast?"

"More spinach dishes."

"Let me guess, for Luke?"

Akari mockingly widened her eyes in false surprise, "Are you a psychic or something? What am I thinking of right now?"

"Shut up. Why are you cooking for him...again?"

"Well, on sunday, Luke will officially be done with me. So it's a celebration thank you type thing."

"On sunday? Really?"

"Yep. Three more days."

Chase leaned in on her bar, smiling, "So how about the picnic basket? You gonna take me out?"

Akari scrunched her face tightly in sarcastic disgust, "Don't flatter yourself."

Chase seemed interested nonetheless, "So who are you going with? You don't have any friends."

Akari shot him a glare, "It's none of your business! I told you not to question it! And I do so have friends! Renee and I have been hanging out recently!"

Chase walked around the counter, making his way over to her. He leaned on the sink, crossing his legs over each other, "No, seriously, who is it?"

Akari went on about the kitchen, preparing for them to cook. She took some food from the fridge as well as some pots and pans. She ignored Chase's reiteration of his question. It was none of his business that she was hanging out with Gill.

"Akari," Chase's voice sounded impatient. He grabbed her arm and ceased her moving, "Who are you going with?"

"A friend! Jeez, what is wrong with you?"

Akari ripped her arm away and crossed them. She gave Chase a deep frown and he looked away, adjusting his bobby pins, "Well I'm not going to help you with the picnic then."

Akari shrugged to herself and then shrugged again when he looked at her, "Fine. Let's just do the spinach then."

After standing for a moment, Chase went to work. He was already wearing an apron and found it easy to move into the kitchen groove. Akari grabbed her own, a pink frilly one she'd apparently been given as a gift from her little sister. The started on a bevy of dishes Akari had already written down from the internet. Spinach soup, kish, pie (ew), and risotto again, since they had so much fun with that last time. They also prepared set up chocolate, to be founded on the day of, mostly so Luke could dip in bananas as a desert (Akari had found out how much he loved that about a week ago). It all took them under four and half hours and Akari smiled at their banquet.

A knock on the door came precisely at the right time and Akari peaked out. She didn't want Luke to see what they were doing or even smell anything.

"Luke! You done?"

Luke smiled at her and nodded and Akari slipped outside, closing the door quickly behind her. Luke tried to look around her, but she blocked his view just on time. Luke lifted his finger and pointed towards the door.

"What's goin' on in there?"

Akari gave Luke a sheepish smile, looking for excuses. She couldn't think of anything, "Nothing."

The bluenette looked suspicious and gave a small frown, but it quickly once again turned upwards, "Well anyway, I wanted to ask you..."

Luke looked down and played a quick beat with his feet. He shuffled and tugged at his bandana, eventually looking back up to her. His face was slightly red and his mouth in a straight line. He looked damn determined.

"On Sunday! Uh, you wanta go hiking or something? Like in Fugue Forest? I know it like the back of my hand! It'd be awesome!" Luke gave her a thumbs up. His way of speaking was strange, his voice going high in some parts and his voice low in others. He seemed unsure. Akari felt bad though, since she'd already planned something for them: His thank you party.

"Sorry, I can't. I... um... have something to do," Akari regretted her wording of that. It sounded as if she was trying to think of anything to not hang out with him, which was sort of true, but not because she disliked him, but because she was his friend.

Luke's face was taken over by disappointment, but he also looked embarrassed, "O-Oh, sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry! It's not your fault!" Akari gave him an apologetic laugh. Akari looked at Luke's face, and she felt a slight twinge come with his downcast eyes. "We'll hang out later. I mean I want too! I'm just busy this week!"

Luke's expression didn't change much, but he tried for a smile anyway. Akari felt really bad, even if she was going to be hanging out with him on sunday anyway. For some reason, she did something that just was almost an automatic reaction.

"Sorry..." Akari said and had moved in to hug him. Her arms had gone under his and she felt surprised herself. Luke had just looked so let down and adorable, he was like an adorable little brother she just had to hug... so she had.

She felt Luke jump a bit, which was strange. This wasn't the first time she had hugged him, it was the second time in fact. Before he had immediately hugged her back in a fit of laughs, but now he was just sort of standing there. Was he that sad? Akari had decided to pull back, but was stopped.

Finally Luke began to hug her back and Akari smiled.

"It-It's o-o...kay," Luke mumbled under his breath. They stood still for a moment and Akari eventually pulled back. Examining his face, Akari was happy to see a genuine smile once again placed on his face, as well as some red cheeks to boot, but hey. Getting hugged out of the blue was always embarrassing right?

"I'll see you later Luke! Thanks for doing the chores again. I know it's hard, but you've only got a little to do right?" Akari took a step back onto her porch once again and began to wave.

Luke's smile faltered for a moment but his bubbly persona was back, "Right! Ok, awesome! See ya' around 'Kari!"

Akari couldn't think of how adorable he was. She groaned thought, because the evil one was still inside her house.

* * *

**How was it? Cheesy, yeah I know, but cut me some slack, I was on a writer's slump or something like that. Anyway, I hope you guys still like me enough to leave reviews, huh? Plus I have a question. Am I distributing the Akari love butter equally over the romance bread for all the guys? I hope so... Well, I want to start on the next chapter right now! Before I get lazy! Love ya' guys like always!**

**~Foxliax**


	7. Picnic Basket

**Oh man! I'm on a role... maybe? Anyway this does a weird thing were it goes Gill POV halfway through and then goes back to Akari. **

**Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH**

* * *

Akari shuffled with her picnic basket, pondering on the message it'd send. Reviewing it, picnic baskets were more of couple things right? She didn't know and she knew that she should just rush in there before she changed her mind. She knocked on the door and looked down at her shrinking foot cast and was pleasantly surprised at the speed in which her knocks were answered.

Gill stood in front of her, wearing his usual vest and his face the normal demeanor. Something was different, more free. He looked a lot looser than usual, as if he was trying to give off a new laid-back aura. It was really weird.

Gill's eyes went to the basket and a half-smile graced his lips, before he met her eyes, "Akari..." Gill almost seemed unsure, as if this was a new experience to him. Akari really wouldn't be surprised if it was. "Uh, let's go."

Suddenly a small plump man emerged from behind Gill, bouncy and excited. "Oh, Akari! It's good to see you! On an outing with Gilbert, hmm?" The jolly man clapped his hands and wiggled past Gill to come between the two. "Have a good time, hmm?" Akari couldn't' help but be amused. Mayor Hamilton was like a mother excited over her son's first school dance. Gill looked embarrassed too.

"Hello Mayor Hamilton," Akari smiled, the small man's excitement infecting her. Gill's face remained neutral against the chatter. "How are you?"

"Oh good, good! Where are you two going?" The man's eyes went wide as if coming to some kind of realization, "Oh don't tell me!" He put his hand on his mouth and giggled, "I'm so nosy." Akari laughed along with him.

"Okay, Akari let's go," Gill held out his hands ushering Akari away from his father.  
"Oh, Gill don't be such a party-pooper. Akari's your first friend in eleven years," The mayor hopped after them. Gill's embarrassment spread from his face to his actions, as he pulled Akari by her wrist far away from her father and up the hill towards the church. She could hear the mayor shout after his son, but was more focused on the heat exuding off of hand. He was really embarrassed and it was humorous to her.

They eventually had gone from the town and were on the churches steps. He let go of her wrist and crossed his arms. "Don't humor my father," Gill murmured and Akari tilted her head.

"I wasn't. I asked him how he was. That's called manners," Akari smiled and readjusted her basket. Akari really wanted to ask if what his father had said was true. Was Akari really one of his first friends in eleven years? Akari couldn't help but frown a little to herself.

Gill inspected her, "What's wrong?" Akari quickly shook her head in dismissal. Akari realized what she wanted to do. It was her time to take his wrist. Gill was surprised but put up no rebuttal. She walked to the left of the church.

"Where are we going? There's nothing but the graveyard over here," Gill gave her a strange look, "Wait, you aren't picnicking in there are you?"

"Do I look like a crazy goth to you?"

Gill gave another one of his half-grins, which quickly faded at what they had stopped in front. Akari let go of him and tossed her basket inside. She grappled firmly on the side and tossed one leg over, before looking back to him. She smiled questioningly, "What?"

"You do look crazy though," Gill's jaw dropped open. He examined the mine cart with scrutiny. Akari couldn't help but laugh again.

Akari had gotten completely in by now and patted the inside of the cart in invitation, "Get in Gill, there's plenty of room."

"Why are you acting like this is completely normal? Are you... Are you?"

"Crazy? No. Bo fixed it up good as new."

"Bo, the child?"

"Yes, Bo. The person who knows what he's doing."

"I'm not getting in."

"I guess I'll eat this basket on my own."

Akari situated herself comfortably in. This wasn't the first time she'd used this thing and she had to admit, it was horrifying, but it got her from point A to point B in a relatively easy manner. Even if this wouldn't necessarily be recommended by any experts. She reached for the handle that would release the brakes and begin her terrifying ride as it slid down the hill.

Gill's eyes went wide at her threatening actions and placed a hand on her arm, pulling it away from the latch, "Get out."

"I'm afraid, sir, that this is a free country," Akari pulled away and pouted. Gill eyes closed and his eyebrows came together in a deep furrow.

"Your ridiculous," Gill's voice came out venerated and annoyed but he still seemed to be amused. He placed his hand tentatively on the side of the cart, weighing his options. Akari could only imagine what the internal conflict was like.

"So..." Akari tried again to offer a spot next to her. Gill was reluctant and Akari was growing impatient. Surprising him she grabbed both of his arms and pulled him in. Gill's head hit her stomach and his legs went skyward. A small ooph came from him, but he quickly readjusted himself, moving to sit up. His cheeks were flushed and his face indignant.

"Akari!?"

Akari laughed at the baffled boy and quickly reached for the latch. Releasing it the cart began to fall backward. Gill's face went pale and he tried to lurch past her to grab the latch, but he was too late; the two and the cart were already inside the tunnel. Gill white knuckled the sides.  
"AKA-" Gill was silenced by a lurching of the cart, before it had stopped moving. Akari grabbed the sides of the cart as well. Gill looked to her, questioning and horrified.

"Uh-oh," Akari muttered under her breath.

Gill caught her eye, "What?!"

"That has..." Akari tried for a sheepish grin, "... never happened before."

"Wha-" Again cut off, the cart started off again in a violent bump. The lights in the mine flickered and were eventually dim to the point of darkness.

"Gi-Gill?" The cart was moving slowly, but Akari couldn't see Gill, even though he was right in front of her. He didn't answer her for a moment.

"Wh-What..." Gill answered her. He must be scared. It was dark again. Akari felt like such a jerk. She should've done the simple math that caves weren't the best for people with a fear of the dark. Akari reached forward searching for Gill. She felt his chest, which beat fast, no doubt from the fear he was feeling. He snatched her hand up quickly and she let them stay like that.

"Sor-," a violent lurch forward made them both panic. They could officially see nothing and then... it all went to hell.

Akari whipped her head behind her, hearing something fall and then the cart took off in a fierce whiplash-inducing speed. Gill took her hand and tugged her towards him. She landed in his chest and his arms quickly wrapped around her. He was shaking... or was that her. Another violent bump issued a scream from Akari, who buried her head into Gill. Soon they were both screaming and Akari was sure that the whole island could hear them. If they died now, Akari would feel like the biggest pile of crap...

Another lurch forward, they were gaining velocity. Akari could hear things falling around them and she was sure they'd derail anytime now. Akari squeezed Gill in return, yelling into his chest. Akari was sure they would both just die. Then there was light.

"It's the end!" Akari could hear Gill over the squeaking of the cart's wheels. Gill looked up past Gill. He was right, there was the end! And the cart was slowing down.

With a giant jolt the cart came to an equally violent ending. The two quickly jumped out, lying on the cool, stable, unmoving ground. Akari was sure Gill would hate her fricken guts. Hell, she hated her own frickin guts, but then she glanced over at an uncanny sound. Gill's laughter.

"That thing is condemned," he chuckled, grabbing his heaving stomach. He sat up and rubbed the cold sweat from his brow. He pulled himself into a ball and put his head between his knees. He looked like he was hyperventilating.

"You're not mad?"

Gill gave her an incredulous look, "Mad? I'm enraged, but I'm not going to get mad at someone too stupid to see if that thing could handle two people."

Akari slapped her forehead. Of course that was it!

She crawled over to Gill and frowned, "I'm really sorry."

Gill didn't look at her but up at the sky, "It's okay, you knew to hold my hand at the very least."

"It was more like hugging..." Akari smiled. Gill shot a look at her, his face becoming hot and he buried his head in his knees again. Akari tilted her head, "What?"

"Nothing..." Gill's voice came out muffled, "We should just eat."

"Alright."

Akari stood up first, offering a hand to the blonde. He took it slowly and was pulled besides her. Akari went slowly back to the cart to grab her basket which was still inside. Once she pulled it out she released the hatch and pushed the cart inside. She joined Gill's side once again, "Don't want Chloe or someone getting into that."

The two walked down the Garmon Mine town. They came to a parting between the buildings, the path that led to the goddess tree. Gill stopped for a moment before continuing after Akari. He fondly remembered this place.

"Do you believe in the folklore?" Gill questioned her. He watched her smile and turn her head to him.

"I haven't really heard a lot about it, but..." the brunette smiled largely, "I'd like to believe in such things." Gill's could feel his palms sweat and he felt disgusted. He didn't know why, but they'd been sweating since he'd gone out with her. He was glad she hadn't noticed when they were in the cart but he doubted no regular human would have had dry palms in that kind of situation. Still, he wondered if maybe something was wrong with him.

The two finally arrived at the tree temple and Gill frowned at the dilapidated surroundings. Akari moved up to the destroyed walkway mostly underwater and was an amusing spectacle for Gill to see as she jumped from stone to stone. "We could have just walked around," he suggested.

Akari jumped to another stone and paused on that one, teetering dangerously for a moment, but then turned swiftly on her heel, "What's the fun in that? Come on." Akari resumed her hoping and Gill came precariously behind her. He took his first leap and was already ready to stop, but he looked up to Akari who was already on the other side, safe and dry. She waved for him over and he wanted to go after her.

He continued her trek along and was on the final one. Akari held out her hand, as if he was a child just learning to walk. It aggravated him, but endeared him at the same time. He hopped forward and tripped slightly over his feet. He stumbled on his landing, but Akari held tightly onto his hand. He bumped into her and she laughed. He did not, he just wanted her to let go of his sweaty palms, which were getting even worse.

They walked up the steps, but Gill lingered behind her, trying to wipe his hands on a handkerchief. Akari looked up at the tree and laughed, "This is my first time seeing it!"

"It's quite the spectacle, isn't it," Gill's voice came out a little choked, but not enough for her to notice. Akari set down her basket and reached for the blanket. She unfolded it and flapped it wide, lying it strategically down. Gill founds some nearby debri and placed it as paperweights on the fabric.

"Alright! Prepare to be amazed," Akari heaped down in a pile on the blanket, Gill following her lead. He watched her extract an astonishing amount of tupperware from inside and lay them all out. She took out a couple of paper plates and some recyclable utensils. She held her head high, "Pick anyone you want."

Gill reached for the nearest tupperware, lifting it's lid. Inside was fresh potato salad, he loved potato salad. "You made all of this."

Akari smiled, but it looked guilty, "Okay, not all of it. Chase helped me."

Gill felt a hot flurry in his stomach he took as hunger and beckoned for a plate, "Chase, of all the people on this island?" Akari handed him a plate and a spoon.

"You know, he's actually not that bad of a guy. Still not a "friend" but it doesn't hurt to have him in the kitchen with you," Akari reached for her own food. Gill must be really hungry, because that pain in his gut grew.

Once his plate had been organized, Gill set his plate in front of him. He looked up to her and gave her a small smile, "Thank you for the food."

"No problemo. Now eat! I need reviews!"

Gill took a bite and it was a good as he imagined it to be, but a part of him hoped that this wasn't made by Chase.

"It's delicious."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Akari looked happy and began to delve into her own plate, but Gill wasn't as hungry as he had thought he was. His palms were sweating and his stomach hurt. He was sick and after she keeps talking about Chase and Luke in their little conversation he felt the situation annoying. This picnic was annoying. This conversation was annoying. She was annoying.

When they had finished, Akari had glanced at her watch. It was getting late. They'd better go, "You ready?"

She'd noticed that the more they progressed through the picnic the more recluse Gill had become. It was sad to not see the smiling Gill as much as before. She moved to pick up her first tupperware, "Was it good?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Akari pulled out a little paper bag and loaded the garbage inside. They'd eaten a lot. Well mostly her, Gill had just looked like he was eating the food out of politeness. She frowned.

"May I take some home? I'm sure my father would be happy."  
Akari frowned, Gill was becoming overly polite again, "Yeah sure."

Gill assisted her in her cleaning up, Gill remaining quiet all the while. Suddenly as they had just finished up Gill spoke up, "Akari?"

"Yeah, " She yanked the blanket from under the debris, folding it nicely and putting it into the basket.

"You're done working at the city hall correct?"

"Yeah."

Gill was quiet after that. He took the trash bag and this time, they walked around the sunken pathway.

They had just about finished their trek back to Garmon Mine when Gill decided to speak again.  
"Will you still come to see me?"

Gill had stopped and Akari stopped as well. It sounded less like a question and more like a proposition. Akari turned back to see him. Gill looked sad. Where had this day gone?

"Huh?"

Gill looked down, "Will you.. still come to see me?"

Akari smiled and walked back to be next to him. She tried for eye contact but he continued to avoid her, "Of course. We're friends, right? I'll bring tomato juice and everything!" Akari laughed and Gill didn't respond, but took of in a speed walk. Akari struggled to keep up with his long legs. Gill seemed in a rush to get out of there. They walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way.

Akari and Gill reached their house. Akari looked at the blonde and smiled, "I hope you had fun today! We should do this again, definitely!" Gill remained quiet.

"Akari," His voice came out soft and polite.

"Hmm?"

"Co..."Gill stammered, "Come everyday.. or else I'll think..."

"What?"

"Nothing," Gill turned his back to her, "Goodbye Akari." Without so much as a wave, Gill was on his way. Akari tilted her head and shouted after him.  
"BYE!"

She grinned to herself and turned to the door, fumbling with her key and opening the door. Gill was such a weird person, not Luke weird, but still. Speaking of Luke, Akari met eyes with the bluenette pouting at her table. She wasn't surprised, having given him a key and all, but he was all slumped over and sad and that was what was so surprising.

She pulled up a chair next to him, "What's wrong?"

"'Kari..." Luke made circles with his finger on the cherry wood of her table, "Do you hate me?"

Akari was surprised by the question, "What? Why?"

"You always hang out with everyone else, besides me," Luke kept his eyes down. Akari thought about it for a second and Luke was right. She hung out with Chase, Renee, and now Gill, just never Luke, and she had recently turned him down.

"Wha-?"

"You said you couldn't hang out with me, but then ya' go out with Gill. Ya' made a basket and everything. I heard from Chase, who ya also always hangin' out with.." Luke's finger paused and his fist gripped up.

"No, Lu-,"

He cut her off again, standing up suddenly, "Ya' just using me lika slave or somethin'?"

Akari's gut dropped, she felt extremely guilty. She stood up too, bringing her hands up in an effort to quell him down. Luke looked up, his eyes sad and angry.

"If ya' hate me, I don't want to help you anymore! I don't wanna talk to ya' anymore!" He reached in his pocket and took the key out, slamming it on the table. He was so angry. This side of Luke was scary for Akari, who'd only seen the bubbly side of him.

"Wait Luke!" Akari reached out for him, but the boy dodged her and it hurt Akari. He rushed past her, leaving her in his dust. Luke reached the door and pulled it open. he turned to her one last time.

"You're a real jerk Akari!" With that Luke shut the door. Akari could only stand in shock. She hadn't been paying attention his feelings. She'd thought that he knew they were good friends, but she'd just taken advantage of his kindness.

She was an awful person.

Now what was she going to do?

* * *

**Hope you liked it, but Oooooohhh... Can you feel the love tonight? Okay I'm done! Review guys!**

**~Foxliax**


	8. Fugue Forest

**OMGODDESS! I made you guys wait so long and I'm sorry, but I've been really busy lately... soo I hope this excitement filled chapter cheers you up... No Gill though to all you AkariXGill Shippers. So sorry, but he may come in soon. **

**Well without further ado...I hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: :/ BLAH BLAH BLAH**

* * *

Akari's stomach flipped once more and she grabbed at the fabric of her shirt. Chase, sitting next to her, glanced over and she waved him off. She still couldn't get over what she had done to Luke yesterday. Today was supposed to be so happy. She was getting her cast off a day early and she was supposed to have a wonderful thank-you feast for Luke, but everything was ruined.

She sat outside Dr. Jin's office, waiting for him to call on her. Chase had decided to come along, thinking they'd go and make the last minute preparations for the party with her, not that he'd be attending, because it wasn't even going to happen. Not that Chase knew, she hadn't told him, not anyone. Akari was trying to maintain a positive outlook, as if everything would be sorted out by the end of the day. She had already invited Bo, Dale, Ramsey, Chloe, and Owen so how awkward would that be...

Akari's head fell into her hands and her head spun with anxiety. She didn't want to think... at all.

"Seriously Akari. You keep sighing and slapping your forehead and leaning over... should I call an exorcist?" Chase waited for her to look up, grabbing eye contact with her. His face looked bemused and worried at the same time.

Akari sat up again, letting the back of her head rest on the cool wall. It was relaxing. "Nah, I'm just... tired."

"Are you really anxious about this party-thing? I mean it's Luke, he'll love anything. Heck, We could have just given him the spinach raw and he would have been good," Chase crossed his arms, "Seriously, why are we wasting all this food on that guy again?"

"You mean my food?"

"No, my food. Remember the deal we made."

Akari closed her eyes again, choosing to ignore Chase like usual. She just wanted to go find Luke as soon as this appointment was over.

"Mrs. Akari," Jin had popped his head from around the open door, waving for Akari's attention, "Please come in."

Akari stood up and Chase stood up with her. She turned around and gave him an up and down, "Thanks Mom, but I think I can go back myself."  
"Shut up, smartass. I'm just curious how they get the cast off," Chase sneered at her.

"Magic, okay. Now you don't have to come back."

"I'm coming back."

Akari rolled her eyes and continued onto the office. She walked in and Jin directed her towards a table. The paper crinkled beneath her and Akari hated the noise.

"Oh good morning, Chase," the doctor nodded towards Chase, which the peach-head returned and turned to Akari, "Akari, how are you?" Dr. Jin went over to his desk and washed his hands, placing gloves over them soon after.

"I'm good," Akari smiled, "You?"

"Oh I'm fine, thank you."

After exchanging pleasantries Dr. Jin approached Akari with a small machine in hand, "Could you place your foot right up here and stay very still?"

Akari obeyed his orders, but continued to eye the machine. Chase did the same. It looked like an electric, very dangerous, pizza-cutter. That could probably get through a stone pizza on top of that, and more importantly, flesh. Akari couldn't help but gulp.

"I'm going to use this to cut through your leg cast," Dr. Jin smiled at her.

"That'll hurt her," Chase suddenly spoke up.

Dr. Jin chuckled, "Don't worry Chase, I'll leave your girlfriend in one peace."

Akari's face heated quickly, "Nononono!" She waved her hands quickly in front of her face. Chase said nothing, but Akari noticed the rare embarrassment on his face, along with the rare redness on his face.

Dr. Jin looked confused for a moment, but regained his professional composure, "I'm sorry, I was sure... well let's get this over with."

Akari was glad to learn the pizza-cutter couldn't cut skin and with two cuts on either side of the cast, it was off. She turned down the opportunity to keep it and soon, Chase and Akari were out of clinic, Akari free of crutches.

"Well, that was awkward," Akari tried to start up some friendly conversation, but Chase decided to stay quiet. Akari looked up at his face as they walked side by side. She shot him a funny face, "Maybe we should stop hanging out so much huh?"

This time Chase responded and did so quickly, soon catching her eyes, "Let them think what they want. I don't care and you shouldn't either."

"You want them to think we're dating?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what did you say?" Akari scoffed at him as she quickly tested her leg's strength with a hop. Chase remained quiet for a moment and Akari decided she didn't care enough about the subject to carry on. Her thoughts quickly returned to Luke and another sigh escaped her.

"What? Just because I don't care what they think?" Chase said, taking the sigh the wrong way. Akari shook her head.  
"No, not that."

Chase touched his bobby pins, looking up at his hand's activities, "What then? Is this the reason you've been beating yourself up all day too? You masochist."

Akari punched Chase in his arm and jogged a few paces in front of him. She didn't want him to see her sad face. He did anyway as he grabbed onto her arm and halted her, "Seriously. Akari, don't be that person who never talks about what's in their head. I'm not really one for talking about feelings, but I can listen if you keep it curt."

Akari frowned, but was glad Chase had offered. She should tell Chase about Luke, she felt she should.

"It's about Luke," Akari muttered and Chase let go of her arm, choosing to cross his own.

"Yeah.."

"He hates me," Akari slouched her back and didn't bother looking anywhere but her own feet. She was preparing to tell a story that really, truthfully depressed her.

"Not enough to not show up at the party right? Because I did not just waste all that time..."

Akari cut him off, "Maybe..." She heard Chase's first sigh fill her ears.

His voice sounded strained and reluctant but ultimately he asked her to go on. Akari set out on a very depressing tale, being sure to use her hands to illustrate the scenes of her life. Akari felt herself become more and more anxious as she went on. She could be using this time to patch things up with Luke.

"Trust me," Chase told her, "He doesn't hate you. This is Luke we're talking about. He can't hate anything. It's like his DNA forgot all about that emotion. Heck he can't even dislike anything." Chase pushed some of his hair behind an ear.

"But he won't show up. I know it."

"Then go talk to him."

"I can't do that."

Chase put his hands on his hips. He was angry at her timidness.

"Akari. That guy is probably sitting in a corner sulking, waiting for his master to pet him and make up with him. Plus, he'd definitely forgive you."

"Why?"  
"You driftwood, I swear."

Akari gave him a bemuzzled look and Chase couldn't help but smile. Whenever Akari's confused, her face gets so cut- ugly. It was the ugliest thing. Definitely.

"Let's go to your pet," Chase clasped onto her wrist and began to drag her. Akari was still resisting.

"No! I can't! It's too soon," She tried to hold ground, but she was losing to him. Chase was actually surprisingly strong.

Chase was getting quickly annoyed. He knew in the back of his head, a part of him didn't want Akari to make up with Luke, but Chase just had too. All day today he had been worried about Akari and her constant sighs and sad looks. It made him angry and he was angry at Luke for doing this to her, so she had to solve this, so she went back to normal Akari. She was his pet. An amusement to him. He wanted his pet to be entertaining not worrisome.

Chase stopped himself, suddenly worried about his own mind. Did he just call Akari his pet? Was he some kind of sick sadist guy? Well he did like arguing with Akari... WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHASE! DON'T JUSTIFY YOUR SADISM! Wait, oh goddess, was he that crazy possessive type no one wanted to be with? Wait, even more. Why was he being possessive? Akari wasn't his and he didn't want her either...Right?

Chase shook his head and continued to drag Akari in the Carpenter's direction. Eventually, after much resistance from Akari, they had arrived at the Carpenter's. Akari stood in depressed and anxious silence, preparing for the worst kind of situation and Chase pushed her towards the door.

"Alright, go in. I'll wait for you here, okay? Now hurry," Chase's hands were firm on Akari's shoulders ready to stop any attempt of fleeing on her part.

"You're-," Akari whimpered, inching towards the door, "You're not coming in, with me?"

"Why would I, one of the sources of Luke's problem, come in with you? Let's all just think for a moment."

Akari nodded to herself more than Chase preparing mentally. Chase watched her quickly opening the shop and going inside, as if trying to rip the bandaid off as soon as possible. Chase also wanted her to get in and get out. The thought of her having alone time with Luke made him anxious for some reason.

Chase glanced up at the sound of the shop's bell ringing in his ears. Akari grumbled as she hunched outside. She pointed a finger to her left at the sight of Chase's questioning expression, "He's in Fugue Forest."

"Sooo..."

"Dale gave me the key, so actually I-"

Chase gave her a crazy expression, "Wait, you're not actually going to go inside Fugue Forest are you? Because I'm not sure about you, but wandering around a forest, lost beyond belief, until I'm starved enough to try one of those poisonous mushroom, accidently get high and die because I tried to fly by jumping off a tree, does not sound fun to me."

Akari's mouth finally smiled, "Your... teenage years sound interesting Chase. Tell me a story sometime." Chase was pissed and happy to see her smile, but he was still worried over her death wish.

"Akari," He shook her shoulders roughly, "I'm serious."

"Well, I'm serious too. I'm going because this whole situation is my fault. So I'm about to go fix it," Akari turned to the direction of her destination, "Thank you for the push Chase. I was about to collapse into a little pathetic girly pile."

"Akari wait," Chase reached out, but his long arms failed him, as Akari's wrist slipped past his reach. She was off and running, very fast. Usain Bolt has some violent competition.

Chase ran after her, but wasn't very athletic. Akari was always farming and running around her farm all day and even with that month put off she was still on top of her game. Luke would probably be able to catch up to her. Catch her and stop her from doing something stupid.

Chase bit his lip and gave another deep heave. He was losing ground on her, but he wouldn't stop, no way. He hated getting sweaty and his usually citrusy scent was being replaced by a musky unattractive one. He had stopped calling after her, saving his strength for his legs and she hadn't turned or stopped once. They were already at flute fields, crossing the bridge and just out of reach of the gate into the forest.

Chase remembered when he was little, Renee had apparently gotten lost in there. He wasn't friends with her but the story spread quickly around their town. The main path, that split into many small, nearly invisible paths had confused her and had been in there for nearly seven hours. When Dale finally fished her out, the girl was passed out on the ground, from fatigue and hunger. Apparently Renee had a fear of that area ever since.

Dale and Luke were the only real ones who knew the ins and outs of that place and he was sure Akari had gone in there before, but with Luke. He'd seen her out his windows on some occasions, not that he had cared at the time.

Chase suddenly panicked when he saw Akari in the distance, fiddling with the entryway into the Fugue Forest. He felt his feet move faster, an inner athlete take him. He flew over the grass until he was at the entrance too and he moved in. Akari fiddled with the gate across the meadow, quickly unlocking the door. She finally turned around to shout at him, "Don't come in Chase! Don't!" She disappeared behind the bamboo door.

When the ginger had reached the gate, he expected it to open, but it did not. It was locked, Akari had locked the door behind her, but how. The lock was on this side. He tried to reach her with his voice, "AKARI!" He shook the door.  
"There's a lock on this side too Chase," He heard her voice come from the other side. He looked around the door, trying to see through the fence on the other side.

"Akari, come out. You'll get lost idiot," Chase tried for a soft voice.

"I'll find Luke and he'll lead me out. It okay, Chase. I'm not five," Akar gave a small chuckle, but Chase remained quiet for a moment. She could tell he was not amused.

"I'll lead you then," She heard his suggestion but frowned. Just in case she did get lost, she didn't want him to be in that kind of situation as well.

"You said it yourself. Luke won't want to see the source of the problem right? So, I'll be right back..." Akari backed up from the door, "I'm going to make it up with Luke real quick. Then we can have the party."

"We'll have the party later okay? Just get out!"

"I just can't... leave him alone..." Akari took another step back. She could hear Chase heaving and gasping for air behind the gate. She really hadn't expected Chase to chase her the whole way. She definitely thought he'd just get annoyed and bored and give up.  
"Luke's not that important Akari! Not as important as you are!"

She was surprised to hear anything like that from Chase, but she dismissed it on desperation of wanting to get her out. Chase was just incredibly, incredibly pissed. If she died, after all, he didn't get fresh produce anymore.

Akari turned and ran, running down the path and ignoring the shouts coming from behind her. Eventually, Chase's voice had faded and she felt the trees come in thicker density and the path becoming thinner. She was sure she'd only been in here for half an hour, but it was hard to keep track of time when the sky was blocked by a ceiling of trees. She hadn't worn her watch today and while she knew it was still in the morning, at least 11:00 AM, it felt like 6 PM.

She reached her first fork in the road and felt a life or death situation had been thrown in her face. She chose right and walked slowly, always glancing in the direction of what could have been life or death.

Soon an hour seemed to slip past her when she heard a noise, a large thunk and her head whipped around in the direction of the sound. She abandoned her current route and took of running in it's direction. She prayed it wasn't some kind of hallucination. She had accidently touched a poisonous mushroom earlier. She didn't want to fulfill Chase's prophecy.

She had almost reached a clearing and could see Luke in the distance, but had tumbled down instead. She felt pain in her forehead and it felt hot and wet there, but she ignored it, as she was taken aback by Luke, who had apparently failed to notice her.

His bandana was off and on the floor, his face looked sweaty and dirty, his clothes ruffled and disheveled, but it was his face and actions that surprised her. His face was hard to make out, but looked distorted and angry, his axe furiously and quickly ripping into the bark of the tree. He looked tired, but he also did not falter his axe hitting the mark precisely and repeatedly, his grunts echoing.

Soon, the tree was felled and Luke stood there silently looking at his prize. He walked over to the tree and kicked the monster, throwing the axe down into the bark. He grunted and grabbed his hair in what seemed like frustration, before finally slumping over on the tree.

He cradled his head and Akari finally decided to move out. He was obviously angry, which was weird, because Luke was never angry and seeing him take it out on that poor tree, she frowned.

"Luke," she approached him gingerly, not sure of his reaction, but he quickly glanced up and fell backwards off the tree.

"'Kari?!"

Akari sighed. He was still calling her "'Kari," that could only mean good things.

"What are ya' doin here? In Fugue?" Luke regained his composure and stood up, his messy hair completely free from the usual bandana. It looked soft and shiny, surprisingly enough.

"I'm here," Akari straightened her back, "to apologize."

Luke looked away from her and shoved his hands in his pockets. He placed a foot on the tree that separated them and tried to roll it. He resisted the urge to congratulate her on having gotten of her cast. He had actually wanted to go with her, "You should be goin'."

Akari's heart dropped. He did look sad.

"No, I won't leave until I have things sorted out with you! I really didn't mean to ignore you, honest. I realize now I was taking advantage of you and I'm so sorry, but today, for a long time I've had a party planned for you. With all your favorite foods. I had Chas-"

Luke eyes went downcast, Akari shouldn't have mentioned him.

"I don't wanna' eat anything made by that guy," Luke's yellow eyes looked up to burn into hers, "I don't wanna' eat your food either!" Luke walked towards his bandana and picked it up, tying it haphazardly around his head. He was focusing on other things.

He looked back at her, "All you need is those guys. Im just your workin' boy!"

He didn't want to be mad at her. He wanted to run over there and hug her, but another part of him resisted this. He wanted to make her worry, he didn't understand himself.

"No Luke! You were my friend first.. and I consider you a close one..." Akari looked disappointed, and her earlier confidence had quickly evaporated before his eyes. He wanted to pick her up and carry her out, but at the same time, he did not.

"Akari," He paused at his own choice to use her full name instead of the nickname, "I don'know 'bout you anymore..."

"Please Luke... I-"

Akari halted as the earth began to shake beneath her feet. Eventually, she had lost her balance, half from the Earth's movement and half from the sadness. The world moved with great vibrations around her and she realized at once. It was an-

"EARTHQUAKE!" Luke shouted, his immediate instinct to run to the small brunette, having fallen on the ground, "'KARI!"

"Luke!" Akari reached for the bluenette and she reached his hand. They then looked up at the sound of a great cracking. A tree was falling over them.

"Run! There's too many loose trees here!" Luke ordered, a sudden protectiveness grabbing him and he yanked her away from the danger zone. He ran quickly, but could feel Akari lagging, probably due to her still adjusting leg. He heard another cracking, followed by many others and swept Akari up in his arms. His arms and legs pumped with the adrenaline from it all.

The shaking earth was hard to traverse and Luke had to pay attention to the sky and the ground. Cracks in the earth and falling branches and trees from the sky alerted and used all his senses to their capacity. He took a small moment to glance at Akari in his arms and saw her face pale and unmoving, her eyes cloudy, as if she was trying to block out situation.

Luke spotted an open meadow free of the threat of trees and made it his new mission to get to the middle of it. He felt his legs move as they had never before and his hands gripped tightly onto Akari's stiff body, until they had finally reached the middle. He tripped with another great convulsion of the earth and Akari flew from his hands. She didn't move, she was trembling. Luke moved over to her and hugged her tightly, wishing he would have forgiven her earlier and they could have left this forest, because as the earthquake silenced and they sat alone and quiet save some trembling breaths from the girl in his arms, he realized...

...he had no idea on earth where they were.

**I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger? Well, anyway this is dedicated to Ketsueki no Kuki because she left so many nice reviews... soooooo! I'll talk to you guys later!**

**~Foxliax**


	9. Search Party

**Wow, I do ****_not_**** like this chapter. Way to dramatic, not funny at all, honestly. Okay it's decided: Next chapter I will try to make it MUCH better. I feel like I was Ooc. I'm gonna take a break. I'm on a block or something. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's REALLY long so beware! **

**Disclaimer: BLAHBLAHBLAH *Copy and Paste disclaimer for Natsume***

* * *

Akari hadn't noticed that she had passed out, but she had and was curious for how long. It had been a while since this happened to her and she felt embarrassed to have had this happen, even in front of Luke. She glanced around herself, taking in her surroundings. She was lying on the ground in the middle of a field she didn't remember getting too. The sun still loomed high over her head and with a frown realized she was alone.

She brought herself from the ground quickly, her head rushing suddenly with blood. Steadying herself, she stood up, before realizing a small pile on the ground. She bent over and noticed a small pile of fresh fruit on a bandana, Luke's bandana. It must have been some of the food he had brought with him on his trip. She tentatively picked up an apple, looking over the shiny coating before setting it down once more. She wasn't hungry. She just wanted Luke to come back from wherever he was.

Sitting back down, Akari decided that if she went to find him, she'd just get lost and thus stayed still. She pulled herself up into a ball on the flattened grass, feeling nervous and trapped in from any possible outside contact, the trees seemingly coming closer. Akari could hear her breathing for the first time. It was hard and frequent and she connected it to the recent earthquake.

"'Kari!"

The brunette quickly turned around and spotted the figure in the distance. She tried to stand up in an effort to greet him, but another head rush took her down once more. Luke ran to her side, holding out his hands in support.

"Ya shouldn't be movin'! Your sick!"

Akari was really embarrassed now and tried to move him away. He was one of the first people to see her reaction in a decade. She shook her head, "I'm fine. Where were you?"

Luke placed his hand on her back, though he did not rub her back or pat it, just choosing to keep a strong hand on her spine. "I was lookin' to see if I could find m'way out."

She looked up with large hopeful eyes and Akari smiled, "Any luck?"

He just stared at her for a moment before slowly moving his head into a 'no.' She sighed. Luke looked down at his bandana on the ground, separating the fruit from the grass. "Ya didn't eat anything?"

It was Akari's turn to shake her head. Luke finally decided to pat her back in support, "Well ya' should! Ya passed out on me! I was scared to death!" Akari immediately went for the apple once more. She wasn't hungry, but she didn't want to worry him, she still had to apologize.

She was happy he had seemed to return back to his normal self, but that could just be do to these circumstances and she didn't know whether to be thankful for that or not. She bit into the granny smith and nearly gagged. She forgot how much she hated green apples.

The bluenette smiled at her sudden appetite and sat down besides her. She glanced over to him, turning over the apple in her hands, "You don't have to keep me company..."

He looked confused and she didn't make eye contact, only staring a hole through her nasty fruit, "I mean-"

"I wanta be here."

With that, silence was over them again. Akari frowned, "Do you think they're looking for us?"

The girl was surprised when she heard him laugh, "Ya act like we're 'lost' lost! I'll get us out of here'ventually. Before dinner, cross ma' heart!"

Akari giggled to herself and decided to take advantage of the nice mood. She needed to set them straight, "Luke?"

"Ya?"

"You know I..." Akari started and dug a nail through the apple's ripe skin, "You know you're my best friend on this island right?" This was embarrassing for her, she was never really one declaring best friends or even have one. She wasn't sure if she was too forward or if he'd even believe her. She had been spending a lot of time with Chase and Gill, but he had been friends with her first and had hung out before. Over the month too, when Luke would come in her house afterward, they'd shared a lot of moments together. She'd seen him sleep, scarf down food. They've watched the TV together, play board games, though they've never gone in public and done this. The thought that Luke didn't realize she was so fond of him, made her sad. She found it hard to finally look over in his direction and was surprised by what she found.

Luke's face wasn't the normal smile, but he was in no ways sad or angry. His face held a certain softness and his smile small and very much... loving. Akari stared at him as he looked ahead of him. She couldn't help but want to drive the point home.

"I mean... you were there first and all the times we've been in my house we're... very important memories and I just love being around you so..." Akari's voice faded off, "You may not like Chase and Gill that much and with Gill it can be awkward at times and Chase can sort of be an asshole... but with you, I just always have a good time. I feel happy..."

She dug another finger nail into the apple, nervous at her own speech. It had been so jumpy and random, she was an awful compassionate speaker. She just should have stuck with the first sentence. She continued to nail her apple nervously, afraid of his response.

"'Kari?"

Akari nodded and stammered a quick yes for him to continue, all without looking up.

"Will ya' hang out with me tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Akari answered so quickly she wasn't sure that was her, just her subconscious. She finally looked him in the eyes.

"'Kari, you're super important to me too!" Luke responded and he wasn't sure why he had worded it in that exact way. For some reason, he didn't want to call her his "best friend." Some part of him held those words in. "Man! Am I glad we're on good terms again," Luke grabbed her into a sudden hug, laughing. Akari returned the hug happily, glad that cheesy moment between them had ended. Though she wasn't too sure about Luke's "You're important to me too" statement. Was that the same as best friend to him or...

She shook her head violently as they pulled away from the hug and they smiled at themselves giddily for a moment, laughing at themselves. Akari promptly stood up, glad that her head rush wasn't completely still there. She managed to balance herself without any assistance and offered a hand to Luke, throwing the disgusting apple to the side.

When they both stood, Akari stretched, "So... where are we going to go?"

Luke pointed in a general direction, which Akari could only hope to trust, "That away. I think we ran from there. Welp, that's where I was checkin' round anyway."

Luke packed up his bag and Akari assisted in him tying his bandana around his head once more.

After a few moments of walking had passed, Akari came to a realization, "Oh no! Your ax!"

She felt bad. Sure the earthquake was not her fault, but a guilt still built inside of her. Luke waved her off, "When we get'out of here, I'll just retrace ma' steps. No problemo! I'm awesome like that!"

Soon, Akari and Luke realized they'd been walking around for a good forty minutes and decided to try a different route. Akari was sure she was going to get out, but the more Luke stalled at places and looked around in a panic, the more panicky she got. Maybe Luke was feigning confidence?

Akari suggested they sit down for a moment and too Luke's dismay they did. Luke wanted to keep looking around, he was confident he was hot on a trail, but Akari was doubtful. A part of her wanted to wait until someone like Dale came around. She sighed, things couldn't get much worse though, she had Luke by her side, but that's when things did.

And an aftershock took the ground.

"What!?" Luke's voice went rough and he looked angry, "I should've known! 'Kari!"

Akari couldn't find the voice to answer. Her seismophobia took her brain and her functions. She wanted to reach for his hand, hold him, or better yet, just grow wings and fly away from the earth, but she could only stand frozen.

She felt unsteady, a dizziness rocking her brain as much as the Earth rocked. Her stomach felt nauseous and she could feel herself sweat. Her body tingled with numbness and a sudden convulsion from the earthquake threw her.

"'KARI!"

Akari felt ashamed, it was happening again. But her heart rate pounded and she found herself unable to care. In a sudden realization of motor controls, she reached out for Luke who grasped her hand firmly.

She was pretty sure she was going to pass out again, but then the world around her stilled and only the sound of falling tree in the distance broke the silence.

Akari collapsed to the ground, feeling rather overdramatic but doing so nonetheless. Her heart pounded, she trembled, and she felt smothered, even by Luke leaning over her in worry.

"'Kari! It's okay now! It's all good..."

She was pretty sure she was crying and the tears refused to be damned, raining and washing away, non-stop, on any shred of pride she had left.

"'Kari... do you have'a pho-"

"No!" She cut him off. She didn't want to think about it, she would absolutely not think about it. Luke frowned at her and a strong worry furrowed his brow.

Akari's chest felt hot, but a cool drop of water graced the back of her neck. She glanced up and another hit her dead in the forehead. Rain, hopefully here to cool her head.

Luke gripped her arm, ready to help her escort out of the oncoming rain. They hadn't even noticed the dark clouds come together in the sky. This day was only getting worse. "Let's get out of'ere!"

With the support of the strong lumberman Akari was on her feet and they were both running, looking and searching for any possible shelter. Luke was worried they may not get back, but right now, he was even more worried about Akari's mental state. It was clear she had a strong fear of earthquakes and she was having some kind of breakdown. He had to get her somewhere safe, before another aftershake happened.

The rain was already hitting them hard before Luke spotted it, a quaint little cottage situated in the middle of the woods.

"Over there!" Luke pointed. Akari didn't respond and he broke into a sprint to the cottage, basically dragging Akari behind him.

They reached the door and Luke didn't bother to knock, instead choosing to use the bottom of his boot to knock open the door. No one was inside and he was grateful. He felt guilty for damaging the house, but hey, he was a carpenter. He could fix up no problem.

There was a bed positioned on the other side of the room and Luke ran to it, "Get'n 'Kari."

Akari offered no backtalk and slid calmly into the soft sheets, laying the emotionless, her face pale and a faint spell threatening to take her away from him again. He placed a hand firmly on her forehead, but she moved her head to the side, looking away from him.

"'Kari, you okay? Ar'ya hungry? Thirsty?"

He didn't hear an answer and decided on pulling up a chair by her side. She was still shaking. He wanted to hug her, but he didn't. He didn't know why but he had resisted that urge, it didn't seem right in this situation.

Luke started to look around, curious about the house he had broken into. He got up when he spotted a fireplace. It was cold in here and they were still both wet, thinking about it he should have made Akari change clothes first before she got into the bed. He didn't know how to start a fire from scratch and was glad to find a matchbox nearby. He struck one and threw it in, surprised by the sudden roar of the fire.

Promptly, Luke shred his over jacket and this his t-shirt, placing them hanging over the fireplace. Now dry, though shirtless Luke felt he had dodged any bullet of sickness, but he needed to do the same for Akari. Searching further in the house, he eventually came across a strange wardrobe, adorned with fancy dresses and witch hats. Luke was suddenly worried, what if some crazy chick lived here?

He found a pair of pajamas and took them from their drawers, relieved to find some realistic clothing.

"Hey, 'Kari?"

A small 'hmm?' came in response. She was talking (?) again!

"Got some warm pjs. Can ya' get changed?"

This time a 'mmmhmmm' came from her direction and soon she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Luke tossed the pjs over to her.

"Toss the wet ones over here."

Before Akari could start changing, Luke turned his back to her, allowing for her to change in private. After some sounds of shuffling fabrics, he felt a tap on his back. Whipping around, he found Akari, holding her wet clothing and adorning the new pajamas.

With her wet hair and fluffy pajamas, Luke found her adorable.

Quietly, Akari leaned down next to Luke, placing her own clothes in a position next to his. Luke was surprised.

"You need'a be in bed! 'Kari!"

Akari shook her head, her wet hair sticking to her cheeks. She looked over to him and smiled, "I think I'm fine now. Ahaha, I think I was being a little over dramatic." She looked down and pinched her clothing, "Thanks for this by the way. Plus I made the bed all wet."

A smile returned to Luke's face. Akari was okay, she was alright. She didn't pass out, she didn't get sick. He felt good, he felt he had accomplished some kind of sacred mission, but then he got worried again.

"'Kari, do you have a... a fear or somethin'? I mean of earthquakes or somethin'?"

He noticed Akari's face looked strained at the question, but with a sigh Akari looked over to him and nodded, "Yeah."

"Why? I mean everyone don't like 'em, but..." Luke hoped he wasn't pushing their conversation, but she had said he was one of her best friends and you tell your friends these type of things right?

Even though this was true, she still looked discomforted. She fiddled with her finger and then began to speak, "Some things happened when I was a kid."

Luke was ready to leave it there, but Akari continued on, "When I was eight, my mother died in an earthquake, which is normal I know. Lots of people die in earthquakes, but I guess it's they way she went and because I saw her die."

The bluenette was drawn back. Akari had to watch her own mother die? He didn't know what to say or do, so he remained quiet, allowing for her to stop the story or go on. Akari must have taken it in the former and progressed through the grueling tale.

"We were in my house," She smiled for a moment, "It was my little brother's birthday. It was all of our family. My cousins, Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, Dad, you know?"

Luke nodded.

"So, if anything, my mom went in a rather nice environment, surrounded by her family. Does that sound crazy?"

Luke shook his head. Akari gave a little cough.

"Eventually we had cake and it was time for Aki to open his gifts, but I had forgotten mine upstairs. I was scared they would start to open up the presents without me so I took my mom hostage, 'cause I knew the festivities couldn't go on without her. When we got upstairs, well," Akari's smile had slowly been disappearing and was now a sullen frown, "that's when it happened." Akari coughed once more.

Luke felt nervous about the story, he felt awful, he even felt guilty. He just wanted Akari to smile again.

"The way she died... I had just turned around and she was-"

"STOP!"

Akari jumped at the yell and with a baffled expression looked back at him, "Huh?" A pair of strong arms went around her and she was soon pushed against Luke's chest.

"Don't think about it! You're gonna cry! I'm sorry..." Luke's voice sounded strained and Akari realized for the first time how much her eyes stung from oncoming tears. She was fast to return his hug as the first tear dropped.

"You didn't do anything Luke. I'm sorry," Akari's hair was cold on chest, but Luke didn't seem to care. This felt right to him, hugging Akari. Really, really right. He never wanted to let her go.

"AKARI! AKARI! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The two both broke from their hug as they heard a voice erupt from outside. Akari was the first to stand up and run to the open doorway, her eyes wide.

"AKARI! AKARI! PLEASE!"

There was more than one voice. They were both male.

"LUKE! SON!" Luke stood up, that time it had been his father.

Akari's arms flew up and she began to wave. It was still raining but she tried to scream over the pouring water, "Hey! Hey! Here! Here!" Her voice was still weak and Akari waved for him to come over. The thing is, Luke didn't want too, he heard the voices, he knew who they were, but he came up behind Akari anyway, one hand on the door way.

Akari, suddenly began to cough, a fit of wheezes soon following. Luke grabbed her shoulders in worry.

"You okay 'Kari?

"I guess I did get sick..."

Akari guessed she must have already been sick before, because she didn't know how she could have gotten this sick so quickly. Akari grabbed the doorway, allowing Luke to start doing the screaming.

"OVER HERE! 'KARI'S SICK!"

Akari saw flashlights in the distance, flickering as it went behind trees and foliage. Soon the flashlight was coming their way, as well as four silhouetted figures.

Akari recognized all four of them immediately, but she had already fallen to her knees. Luke continued to lead the four men in their direction though.

The men rushed to the door and one leaned over her, grabbing her shoulder.

"Akari! Are you sick? Why are you crying?"

"Chase..." Akari's eyes met his and she saw the anger and worry that was there. Chase broke eye contact with her to look up at Luke.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

"Chase... wait..."

Gill took Chase's place, touching her forehead for fever, "Stop talking, Akari. You're sick."

Akari looked up to Owen and Dale, who were looking around the outside of the cabin, oblivious to Chase's aggression, the rain drowning out his accusation.

"What the fuck did you do to Akari? Why the hell is she crying?"

"Chase, cal-" Luke tried for peace, wanting to explain the situation, but Chase pushed Luke into the wall. Akari gasped out, reaching towards them, but Gill held here with a surprising grip.

"Gill!" Akari looked over to him, only to be greeted by an angry stare, directed at the poor bluenette.

"This is all you fault! You got a little jealous and went crying into the woods. Did you know she has a fear of earthquakes?! Huh? She could have died in these woods!"

Akari remembers that. She had told Gill that as a way to make him feel better about his own fear, not the background information though. Akari frowned nonetheless; Gill had told Chase?

Chase was right in Luke's face now and Luke looked just as angry as the other two. Dale came into the building, "What's going on here?"

"I KNOW!" Luke shouted back at Chase, "I... I'm sorry..." He looked over to Akari, sad and regretful. He clenched his fist, but he looked unwilling to fight back.

"Chase, he didn't do anything! He saved me! Numerous times!"

Chase turned from Luke and returned to Akari's side. He gently, despite his deposition, helped Akari to her feet. Chase was on one side, while Gill graced her other, ready to move her out. Dale came in nearby Luke, whispering something to him, as Owen remained inside, not seeming to care about the situation. Luke just stood behind them, sulking in regret. Akari couldn't take it.

She ripped from the two men's hands, backing up to stand next to Luke. She grabbed his arm, "Stop it you two," Akari pointed an accusing finger at the two men, "I'm fine! Okay? Stop yelling at him! Please! Please..." Akari coughed once more. "I won't allow it."

"Akari, you must understand-" Gill tried to convince her, holding out a hand, but Akari only interrupted him. She grabbed Luke's arm harder, looking to the man's face and she smiled proudly.

"No, Luke didn't do a thing. He's my... best friend! You should be thanking him!"

Looking over to Chase, Akari's face seemed desperate. She didn't want this kind of reunion, but it all seemed pretty dark. The sky was dark, the rain hard, and the harsh noises of swamp animals came from the open door. Chase was angry despite her desperation and refused to look at her. She heard a hmph come from him and he crossed his arms.

"I wasted my time," Chase shot Akari one last look, his face of mixed emotions. Anger, worry, hurt, care, and his very own jealousy. He picked up his umbrella and flashlight he had dropped earlier and went outside. Akari's heart and gut dropped. She felt like crying all over again. Why was Chase acting like this?

"Wait! Chase!" Akari wanted to run after him, but she didn't feel it in her and she also wanted to stay by Luke's side. She looked to Gill, his brows together in a rare frustration.

"Gill..."

"Let's all just go home. Akari you need your rest," the blond picked up his own belongings in a rather detached way and walked out as well. Akari gave a longing look to the blond, who had just recently been bonding with her so much. What had happened?

Those two had run out here for her and while she could understand their worry, she didn't know if she could ever get those three to successfully enjoy each other's company. Chase was to disagreeable, Gill too unattached, and Luke was so naive.

"Akari, get your clothes on," Dale handed her an extra umbrella, "Luke, get yourself together too. I don't know what's going on with you kids, but Akari, those boys have never gotten along." With a shake of his head, the older man disappeared into the rain as well, which became lighter and Luke remained quiet.

"Luke?" Akari was nervous, two out of three of her good friends hated her. She didn't want that to turn to a hundred percent, "I'm sorry." Akari let go his arm, but Luke quickly grasped onto her hand with both of his. He looked down at her and Akari realized for one of the first time, just how tall he was.

"Th-thanks 'Kari. I..." Luke let go of her hands, but gave her a large genuine smile. He didn't finish his sentence and turned around to tend to their drying clothes, still wet, "Let's get'out of here."

Akari was glad her and Luke were fixed and something in the end turned out, maybe though not as she imagined, but now Chase and Gill were in turn angry at her. Could she not have everyone perfectly balanced together? Why were they all so protective of her? Akari's head hurt in thought and she held her forehead. Why couldn't they all equally be friends with her? Why?

As Akari eventually headed out the door, she could only stare at the back of the heads of Gill and Chase, interested in her anymore, not even glancing back. She felt hurt, and even though Luke stood by her side, she didn't feel accomplished. She just wanted everyone to smile, all together. Was this really impossible?

A small tear ran down her face.

* * *

**Alrighty guys... *Cringe* How was it?  
I promise I'll try to get back to funny, but you know those funny anime that slowly get serious the more chapters you go in? Welp, here we are...**

**ANYWAY! I may go on a break for awhile.. I'm making a game... (It's a dating sim game... And when I get done, I will be shamelessly advertising for it... :D)... so I'll be on leave for awhile to work on that, but I don't know... maybe ****_reviews_**** will get me motivated? **

**I love ya'll! Stay awsome!**

**~Foxliax**

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	10. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: Natsume owns all the real power anyway**

**Here we go. It's a long one. So please reward me with reviews! Okay, I don't want to sound desperate so I'm going to shut up.**

* * *

Falling down into the grass, Akari had not apparently remembered how awful it was to farm sometimes. It'd been three days since she'd gotten back from the woods and she was up and running again, just as everyone else was. The initial earthquake had hit 6.9 on the Richter Scale, while the aftershocks had gotten to 5 on the scale. The whole town had been luckily well built, including her house which had been built for earthquakes, and remained relatively intact, but some structures hadn't been so lucky. The lighthouse's top had fallen off, and boats still couldn't dock and the Harmonica Town Fishery had been greatly damaged. Marimba farm had taken a hit too, as well as Julius's house, who was now staying with Candace and her grandmother. The mines had caved in too and while no one had been hurt, Owen was quite pissed about it. The belltower in the city square had taken a hit for the worst, and the clocks face had fallen off.

No one had been severely injured, beside a couple of people who had gotten scuffed up in the shakes. Akari hadn't even known this region even got earthquakes, but the fact that no one told her that didn't' grind her gears, it was Chase. Gill, in the very least, hadn't been that angry at Akari. He'd even ended up thanking Luke for his assistance in making sure Akari was alright. He had just asked Akari to forgive him and ended up hugging her for a very long time.

Chase, on the other, very annoying hand, had ignored her these whole three days, and she was feeling extra pissed. She'd tried, at least five times, to go to his house and talk to him, but he was like a broke man, avoiding the girl scouts. She could see him through the window, she had thought about breaking it, but just walked away. She couldn't go to his work yet and try and talk to him there, because none of the businesses had reopened yet. She was beyond pissed and to make it even worse, today, of all days, was Chase's birthday!

They were still friends after all (she assumed) and Akari had made Chase his gift long ago. So WHY? He was such a little girl and it was ridiculous really!

She ground her teeth just thinking about it. Chase was like a teenage girl when it came to grudges apparently and thought that the silent treatment was such an effective method of punishment. She could just imagine him pouting with his lip out like a five year old. The thought made her laugh to herself victoriously. Luke glanced over, who had been resting with her on the grass. Ever since their little escapade in the forest, he had come over every day to help her farm, even though she was well healed. She had tried to make him stop, since he was busy with repairing their town as well, but he would just not stop. Akari even gave the house key back to him.

"Ya' thinkin' 'bout somethin' awesome?" the bluenette asked in interest, an eager grin on his face. Akari waved her hand in dismissal. Luke was so adorable.

"It's nothin.' Just a stupid thought is all," Akari stood up, dusting the dirt from her clothing, "Let's just go get something to drink."

After offering a hand, Akari helped Luke to his feet and they both went inside her house. After a quick respite, Luke left, having to start repairs on the lighthouse, leaving Akari to her thoughts.

Eventually, after taking a shower, she found herself wondering about Chase again. It was killing her, really, her own brain was dying. Akari hit her forehead, trying to shake out any thoughts of that miserable man. Willing to forget about him Akari decided a nice little vacation to Gill's office might settle her thoughts. She quickly made two glasses of tomato juice and ran to the city hall.

Gill was on the front steps of the office. His head was securely in his hands, like he was nursing a wild hangover. Akari gingerly stepped over to him, sitting down with him on the steps as quietly and slowly as she could. She didn't know why but she felt like she was trying to sneak around an angry, rabid animal or something. Gill hadn't even looked up at her yet and Akari wondered if he was sleeping. She couldn't see his face or anything, so A) She was being fiercely ignored or B) He hadn't slept a wink since the earthquake. It was hard work doing all the work you're lazy father should be doing.

After weighing her options, the brunette decided not to wake the sleeping beast, half from respect and half from fear of the unknown. She could hear his soft snores now and knew he was sleeping.

She stood up in front of him and pumped her muscles. She was going to move him, to a more comfortable position. She could do it right? He only looked like he weighed three pounds... okay that was a bit of a hyperbole but still! He could be a very attractive girl if he wanted.

With that an image of Gill in high heels popped in her mind and she suppressed a hardy laugh. It wasn't even that funny, wow was she immature sometimes.

Akari nudged Gill in the shoulder, making sure of his deep sleep. She glanced around and propped the door of the City hall open. There was a small couch in there she was sure Gill would appreciate. Akari came to his side and slipped one hand under his leg and one behind his back. Another giggle bubbled in her throat. Wow, were the roles reversed or what! But she was no doubt much more manlier than the blonde little baby.

With a heave, Gill was off the ground and Akari had miscalculated. This guy was fricken' HEAVY! She would have never guessed. How could he even weigh this much? All he ate was tomatoes for goddess' sake!

Akari knew she must be going blue in the face but it was too late now. She was in deep. Her arms shook and so did her legs. Damn! Damn! Damn! Why did she decide this was a good idea! She definitely could not drop him and now that she thought about it, if he woke up like this, he was gonna be mega pissed.

Like a clumsy crab, Akari shuffled sideways up the stairs and into the door. Out of the potential public eye, she relaxed a bit, but not too much. She saw it, the promised couch and was thankful to the goddess they were almost there. Nothing could stop her! Nothing! Akari's face moved to reenact a mad 'MWAHAHA!' She was undefeatable to no one!.

Well... maybe only to a loose rug.

Her foot hit the rug quickly and she fell just as fast, though time in her own mind seemed to slow, as Gill's hair flew up around his soon to be enraged face. Akari would greatly miss his friendship.

Akari hit the ground unsurprisingly hard and Gill woke up in a flash. Akari felt really bad. He hadn't been sleeping for ages and here she was, waking him up like the douche she was. Shouldn't she learn by now she's accident prone?

"Akari? Wh-" Gill hadn't yet taken in their position. With her head and body flat on the ground, her arms out as Gill sat over them, but he did...

"WHAT? Akari! What were you doing to me?!" Gill obviously, just as she prophesied, did not like to be carried bridal style, "You were moving me!?"

Akari lifted her head from the wooden floor, "I thought you'd want to sleep on the couch... instead of in front of the city hall. Ah! Please don't yell!" Akari shut her eyes, ready for a lecture on how you should never disrupt someone's sleep, but it didn't come. She felt a hand in her hair, petting it gently. Akari was so confused right now.

She opened her eyes and was greeted with a soft smile. Gill ruffled her hair more slightly and his cold icy eyes didn't seem so... icy. It was really weird.

Suddenly, Gill pulled his hands away. His eyes shot back in a cold stare and his smile turned it's top. He was probably still just realizing he was still in her arms (kinda).

Like a stiff, unoiled robot, Gill stood up, looking away from her and walking to the main desk, "You shouldn't touch people while they are sleeping Akari. Just let them rest. And you should know by now, you're quite accident prone." Akari frowned. Well there was what she was expecting and at least someone knew she was accident prone. Gill's back was still to her as he moved some books, "You're accident prone, so you shouldn't try to do these things... you really worry some people. You'll become a burden on the people around you."

An olive branch was needed and Akari quickly took of her backpack, which housed the tomato juice. She shuffled through and took out the two containers. She walked up next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. She smiled largely at him, "Peace offering?"

Gill finally turned around to face her. His face was flushed and Akari only hoped that wasn't from anger. Well... it was sort of hot in there.

The two quietly enjoyed their cups of tomato juice enjoying each other's company. When they had finished, Akari packed up. _'Why can't making up with Chase be this easy?_' Akari thought to herself and violently shook her head. Don't you think about him Akari! Don't you do it! You don't waste your time on asses. After receiving a strange look from Gill, Akari finished up and slid the backpack back on her back.

"Welp, you probably need to get back to work huh? Man... I wish your dad would help you," Akari looked sad.

Gill shook his head, "It's fine since I do care about this island."

Akari smiled, Gill had such a good head on his shoulders... unlike Ch-.

"Well, I have to go. I have an engagement I have to get too. If I can, can I come back later?"

Gill looked confused by the proposition, "Well of course you can...I mean... yes. If you don't have anything else on your plate."

"Great. I'll see you later than," Akari waved a quick goodbye, which Gill nodded to in response. He turned around and Akari did the same, heading for the door. As her hand reached the door knob she turned around to say something, but was halted. Gill was staring at her.

Gill's face whipped back to whatever he had been doing and robotically made himself look as natural as he could. Akari didn't know what was up, but she had to go. Chase's birthday was on the line.

Finally, Akari arrived at Chase's humble abode. It was only 5 o'clock pm, but they were already supposed to be out and about. Akari had planned with him what they were going to do, since Chase hated stupid little, forced get togethers. He told her they were going to go to lunch and then she was going to watch as he got wasted at the bar and then he was going to complain how he was closer to dying, and then he'd fall asleep. Akari could sense that Chase seemed to hold a resentment towards his own birthday, so who knows, maybe him sitting all alone in his house is a good time for him, but she still wanted to give him his present. She had packed that too.

She went to his door as she had already done several times before and knocked, eventually turning those knocks to kicks. "Don't be a little girl Chase! Come out! I don't even understand what you're so angry about!"

She finally halted her kicks and looked inside the window, like the creepy stalker she was turning herself into, "I'm going to destroy these beautiful flowers out here if you don't come out! Oh! These poor daisies!" She knocked on the glass, but this time she couldn't even see him. She could see the oven on, so he was obviously baking something but still. Is this what he did? Bake when he was angry. '_Welp, at least hes not doing cocaine or something..._' Akari tried to improve the situation.

Akari was not going to walk away this time. She was going to stay put. Frick this stupid idiot. Pouting like a teenage girl who got her phone taken away or something! What is wrong with him. Ready to occupy his front steps as stubbornly as someone might occupy wall street she sat and waited. She could smell, whatever was in there. It was burning and Akari smiled.

Akari put her head between her knees and waited, for at least an hour, when a voice made her look up.

"Honey, I am sorry, but why exactly are you wasting your sweet time on this boy? You've been here for, oh Goddess who knows how long? Thirty minutes?"

Akari looked up and was greeted with flamboyant, well... everything. From purple hair to purple clothing, Akari knew in an instant who was standing in front of her. Julius, the hilarious metrosexual of Castanet Island.

"Julius?" Akari responded in a groggy voice. What was he doing here?

Julius gracefully bent over to meet his face was hers. Julius' earrings dangled around his face and his red eyes might have been very attractive, if not on Julius. Heck he'd probably be way more attractive than Akari... if he was a she. .

"Honey, I have watched, Goddess how I've watched, you fret around that peach haired loser's house for days! I may not know what's going on but you're wasting your time! Mayas been barking up that tree for years and nothing!" The man flipped his hair. Man, Akari wished she could do that. Maybe she should grow her hair out.

"Julius how did you se-"

"I live right over there sweetie," Julius chucked his fashionably manicured (where do you even get manicures on this island?) behind him, "Even if my house isn't quite as fashionable as I want to be, I can't leave my baby alone and I have seen you fight a battle your sweetness can't win."

'I'm not really sure what you're talking about? What does Maya have to do with this? Has she been coming to this house too?" Akari frowned. She'd only talked to Julius on several occasions before, he was funny but she felt strangely intimidated by him.

Julius put a hand over his lips in a shocked fashion, "Oh, is this not-. Either I was jumping to conclusions or you, babycheeks, have not noticed it yet!"

Akari was even more confused, "Notice what?"

"Don't you worry about it honey! It's nothing. I was just so sure! Well, maybe it's just him... but anyway cupcake, as far as I've seen it, that evil man hasn't left his house. I may be wrong though, since I do not currently live in my house and I don't think it's my job to babysit that rude little contraption."

"He's not rude! That's just his... way?"

"Oh, I'm sure sweetie! But let's get you off this lug's steps, alright?"

After straightening himself out, Julius offered Akari one baby soft hand. Akari was reluctant but accepted.

"Oh, I know! Why don't you come back with me babycakes? We can go to the tailor's and have a nice cup of tea with Candace and all them!"

Akari shook her head, "I can't.. I have to wait here. It's Chase's birthday and my dad always told me, you should never spend a day like today... alone." Akari didn't know where the sudden quote from her father came from but nonetheless, Julius gave her a pitying look.

"Well, alrighty sweetie, but my invitation stays open. Come over anytime you want to talk. I feel like you're going to need a lot of mentoring."

Akari didn't bother questioning that last part and only nodded, "Thanks Julius."

"No, problem. I'll see you later honey," Julius turned on his heel and began to strut away.

In the absence of Julius's strong cologne (perfume?) Akari sniffed the air, but did not like what she found. Akari shot back to Chase's window and her eyes shot open in terror.

Fire.

Chase must have left the oven on! Where was he!? Was he even inside!? Was he...Oh Goddess, please don't be asleep! But it's so unlike him to burn anything let alone let it catch fire!

Panic filled her and Akari banged the glass, screaming for Chase. Her next instinct was a succinct one and she picked up a nearby rock. The glass shattered and Akari reached in for the lock. Having unlocked it, she questioned her robbery skills, but soon pulled it open. She heard Julius yelling after her in the background, but she ignored it.

She ran for the kitchen and by now the fire had overtaken the stove and two nearby counters. She ran to the sink, grabbed a nearby bowl and filled it, throwing it on the flames, but it did nothing. She searched the nearby drawers for a quick second, hoping to find a fire extinguisher, but her search came up fruitless. She threw a nearby cloth over it, but again it only seemed to fuel the fire. She gave up trying to stop it... she just needed to get Chase out of here. She ran into his room nearby and found no one on his bed. Her heart dropped. Where was he? She ran back into the main room and found the fire had now blocked her escape. Thick smoke was floating to the top of the ceiling and she dropped on her knees, remembering the instructions from when she was back in school. She crawled her way over to the bathroom, again finding no one.

The fire was spreading like none she had ever seen before. Through the smoke she saw Julius screaming at the broken window, as well as other figures behind him. The smoke was quickly coming lower and she stumbled back into Chase's room, hoping for an escape. After crawling inside, she closed the door behind her. The main room was too far gone.

She coughed heavily in the room and saw the smoke begin to leak from under the door. She only prayed that Chase wasn't somewhere in the house she hadn't searched. She only hoped he was alive. Akari stumbled over to Chase's bed, wanting to climb up on it to get to the window, but the bedroom door fell in and a wave of smoke crashed in after it. It fill the room quickly and Akari stayed of the bed, choosing to grab a blanket instead and wrapped it around her head to keep the smoke out. She glanced at the window again, he only hope vanishing. She closed her eyes and coughed again, it switching to a regular heaving. What was she going to do? Everywhere she went, bad things seemed to follow.

Akari heard the crash of a window, similar to the one she had earlier made herself. She felt arms around her and soon she could breath again. The next thing she knew she was being doused in water and voices spun about her head. She opened her weary eyes and say Cain in a strange outfit. She looked to her side and saw the what looked like most of the community working to put the flame out.

"-ght?"

Akari finally regained her hearing and nodded to whatever Cain was asking her. His hand was behind her head and she shivered. Akari felt useless, yet again, she had been a burden, just as Gill had said she'd become. Then she remembered.

"Chase!?" She sputtered out. Her mouth tasted like ash and she didn't like it.

Cain looked down at her with kind eyes, "He wasn't in the house. He's fine."

A deep sigh left Akari, she had never been so relieved, but where was he.

"Akari!"

The brunette looked over. At first she only saw the fire which was being surely extinguished, the people had little pumps with green misty looking stuff in it... but it was working. Then she saw him, peach hair bobbing as he ran for what seemed like his life. Finally, he was over her, "Akari! Man! Why are you such an idiot?" Chase's face broke out into the brightest smile she'd seen on him yet. He bent down and hugged her tightly, the citrus smell she knew so well radiated off of him as well as heat.

"Wait, you'll get all wet," Akari tried to push him away.

"Because that's totally at the top of my list when you almost died. How shallow do you think I am?" Chase tried for a joke, but it came out flat.

"On a scale from an ocean of a glass of water... I'd say a kiddy pool," Akari laughed, happy to return to their banter, but Chase did not retort.

"Why are you so stupid Akari?" Chase continued to hug her. Akari felt embarrassed, they were surrounded by people. Julius, Renee, Cain and he was just hugging her like this. They must be shocked though, for Chase of all people to be showing emotions like this.

"I'm not stupid, you are," Akari replied sadly. Chase pulled away to look her straight in the face. His heart was still pumping wildly from the adrenaline from the news. When Julius had told him what had happened, he wanted to punch himself. He was the reason Akari had nearly been killed and you could even count this for the second time. The first time, he hadn't been able to stop her from going into those woods.

"What?"

Akari looked down and her eyes finally began to wet, like the situation had finally hit her. She had almost died, because of him. Did she hate him now?

"You wouldn't talk to me for three days! That was really weird you know! I talk to you everyday!" Akari didn't look at him, "Even today on your birthday!"

Chase was shocked, not only was she not at all angry about the whole, almost dying thing but she'd remembered his birthday even when he'd forgotten all about it. He'd just been thinking about Akari this whole entire time. He had finally made up his mind to go apologize and had left some bread in the oven.

"But now it's all wet too..." Akari seemed more upset at herself then at him and that made him really mad, at himself of course. "And now your house it burnt down."

Chase couldn't help but laugh, her priorities were all so screwed up. Who cared about his birthday, even his house wasn't as important as just having Akari in front of him, uninjured. A couple weeks ago, he wouldn't give a damn about Akari, so how could he in this short time something change within him.

"I don't care about my present. Who even cares about my birthday? All I was gonna do was get drunk remember? Not exactly a fun time, for you at least," Chase was still scared, and he hoped she couldn't see his eyes turn red. He felt like crying and he felt stupid. He never cried.

"I do."

Her answer was short and simple, but his chest burned when he heard it. It was-

"Akari!"

Cain and Renee had already left, while Julius hung around the side lines, smirking at the two with a suspicious smile. Luke, Gill, and Mayor Hamilton had all run up to her sides.

"'Kari!" Luke bent down next to Chase and the peach haired man did not like it. He didn't know exactly how to put it but he was having a moment with Akari, and this stupid bluenette was always fronting him. "'Kari! Are ya' okay!?"

Akari smiled and Chase felt angry. "I'm fine Luke. Just a bit cold," Akari laughed. She really didn't want anyone to be worried about her. Chase looked up at the sky. It was already six thirty and the sky was darkening. A cold wind blew again and Chase worried about Akari being cold, but when he looked down again Luke's jacket was already on her shoulders. Akari gripped it with needy fingers. "Thanks Luke," Akari laughed. Chase didn't like it at all.

The mayor tapped Chase on the shoulder as his son went to the other side of Akari. Akari was discussing something with them, which Chase chose to ignore and gave his attention to the mayor.

"Chase, may I ask, where are you planning to stay until repairs can be arranged?" The mayor looked worried and pointed over to his house, like he wasn't already in the now about that, but he hadn't thought about that. Where was he going to stay? He guessed his boss could probably let him stay there, or even Maya could convince her parents to let him stay there. Chase looked over to his house. He hadn't even noticed but the flames were all gone, everyone was gathered around his house, with the fire gone, patting each other on their backs in victory. His house looked badly burnt, salvageable, but burnt. His head racked with future plans.

He ran a hand through his hair in thought, "I guess-"

"He'll stay with me."

The mayor, Gill, Luke, and especially Chase looked to Akari. Under the stare of all of them Akari shifted, "What?"

"I'm sure we can get him a room in the inn Akari," Gill offered, obviously uncomfortable with the idea. Luke nodded in agreement. Chase was still trying to take in the offer.

"No. I want him to stay with me. Chase is my friend and besides, today is his birthday. He shouldn't be stuck in a hotel," Akari looked at Chase and smiled, "You can stay for as long as you need too."

"Really?" Chase heard himself say. The girl smiled at him.

"As long as you cook for me and oh man, is my inner fat kid gonna come raging out!" Akari laughed to herself. Chase enjoyed the nervous looks of Gill and Luke and pushed them aside to hug her. "You've gotta stop doing this Chase. It's getting creepy."

Chase hugged her tighter and was glad when she hugged back, "Shut up." No one ever did this kind of stuff for him, ever.

"Can we go somewhere warm now?" Akari pulled away, looking to all of the men around her.

"My house?" Chase smirked.

"That's not funny. You had some important stuff in the right?" Akari frowned.

"Not really," he helped her to stand up, "Just a lot of recipe books... and some burnt bread." He was happy Akari laughed again.

"Akari, we should probably get you to Dr. Jin,"Gill suggested. Akari nodded.

"'Kari, I'm so stoked you're okay!"

"Thanks Luke. Can I keep your jacket for a while?"

Luke patted her shoulder, "No problem!"

The mayor dusted himself off and his usual jolly deposition returned, "Gill could you come here? I need to talk to you."

Chase saw Gill glance at Akari one last time and Akari gave him a quick hug, before he galloped away. Eventually Bo asked for Luke's attention and Akari said goodbye to him too. Chase and Akari walked up to the front of his burnt to hell house. A random thought made Chase curious.

"So what did you get me for my birthday anyway?" Chase couldn't help. It may be bad timing for some, but he didn't care.

Akari looked depressed, "It got all wet."

"Better than burnt."

Akari looked like she didn't want to laugh but she did anyway. She slipped off her backpack still on her but soaked. Stopping Luke's jacket from falling off, she pulled the pack in front of her. From within the backpack she revealed a, what used to be, nicely wrapped, large package.

"I'm surprised...it's not as wet as I thought, but don't expect too much. It's just a bunch of random stuff I made and bought."

"Made?" Chase's eyebrow went up, "Now I'm really scared."

"Shut up!"

Chase pulled out a card first and Akari panicked, "Don't read that now!"

"Why not?"

"I just don't like it when people read notes I wrote in front of me. It's embarrassing..."

Chase's face lit up, "I'm reading it now."

"No!" Akari hid her face, "Don't..."

Chase opened the letter. It wasn't that wet, and while some words were illegible, he could get the majority out of it:

Oh, I hate writing his junk, but whatever. Um, happy birthday Chase. I know you said no gifts earlier, but I could care less. Really, I don't. I always write waaay too much in these things so I'll keep it short and rather un-embarrassing for the both of us. I know when we first met we may have hated each others guts, but now it's different right. I see you as a really close friend. Woah, that felt weird to write, but really. I get along with you really well. We have this sort of asshole relationship, but it's enjoyable and I'm really glad we met? Anyway you may not be thankful for your birthday, but I am and I hope your happy.

-Akari

Chase could feel his face heat up. He honestly didn't know what to say, so he decided to keep his asshole going, "You used the wrong youre in your last sentence."

"See I told you it's embarrassing," Akari did not look at him, scared at what she'd see, "Just open the stupid gift."

Chase ignored his burning in his stomach and obeyed her command. The first thing he pulled out was a smaller package, opening them up he unveiled three small bobby pins. He looked up to Akari and she beamed, "Titanium with your name inscribed on them. Here."

Akari took the bobby pins from his hand. She took the ones from his hair and chucked them towards his house. Chase didn't even argue as his bangs fell into his eyes. She held his hair in place as she finally positioned them. He could feel her breath on his face as she did his hair for him. It was really warm.

Akari motioned for him to go on and Chase reached back in pulling out a damp book. Which seemed put together by hand. Akari smiled, "It's all the orange recipes I could find, all handwritten. Though I hope the ink didn't run, but I called up all my relatives to see what they've got."

Flipping through the book, Chase was impressed. This seemed to be a lot of work for one gift. He may not admit it to Akari but he would have been perfectly fine with just this, but there was still one more thing. He reached in and pulled out a small tupperware container. Inside was a single piece of cake. Orange cake.

"All the rest of the cake was ruined... that was the only salvageable piece."

Chase took off the lid immediately, ready to eat with his hands. He needed some sweets after all of this, plus he couldn't think of anything to say to her and being an asshole this time didn't seem right. Chase was glad it was getting darker, because soon he wouldn't be able to stop blushing.

"Don't eat it with your hands!" Akari reached out, but Chase didn't care. He grabbed the cake by the back and dug in. He chewed it for a while, then began to laugh.

"It's delicious!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

Chase would rather die than tell her, but he's never gotten a gift like this before. Sure he's gotten cards and the cliche cooking supplies or food, but never a set of gifts so carefully thought out, so geared towards him and not just some random guy. He wanted to hug her again. Heck, he wanted to kis- no Chase... no.

"I'm sorry though."

His laughter died down in confusion. "Wh-why are you sorry? Woah, was there something in this cake?"

"No! No... I mean, this is all pretty useless... because I couldn't stop the fire. I was right there... I could've..."

With the cake in one hand, Chase took hold of one of her shoulders, "Akari you're letting me stay at your house, you're giving me these great gifts and you were in there because you wanted to save me. If anything I should be saying sorry to you, so sorry."

Akari laughed again, "You're getting in that creepy area again."

"Akari, we should get you to Dr. Jin," Gill came up from behind them.

"Okay, but wait," Akari turned to Chase, reaching into her pocket, "Chase take this key. It's mine personally so wait up to let me in, but you should go home. Eat ice cream or the rest of that cake," Akari motioned towards his hand, "You need it."

Chase was ready for another creepy moment and pulled her into a clumsy hug, making sure his cake didn't touch her.

"See you later Chase."

"Later Akari."

Chase watched as Gill escorted her away a hand on his shoulder. Mostly everyone had dissipated from around his house and he turned around when the two had disappeared over the bridge. He turned around to look at his house. The front of his home hadn't been badly hurt but his eyes were drawn to the glass window Chase had heard Akari had broken... to save him. Chase felt so over run with feelings he didn't know what was going on. He walked up to his house and touched the glass. Akari was willing to risk her life...for him. She was going to die... for him. Akari how did she feel ab-.

Chase shook his head and gave his house one last look up and down before turning around. He finished his cake and grasped his book and especially his card and headed towards Akari's house with her words resounding in his head.

"_You should go home_."

* * *

**Okay, so was this... happier...? Well yeah something bad happened but it wasn't angry at the end at all. Can you feel the love tonight? Just kidding...or am I? Anyway, my dating sim is going all good. I've drawn all the main characters bodies and I'm working on the side characters and the eyes. UGGH I did NOT realize how much work it is, but it'll be worth it.**

**Anyway thank you for reading! AND REVIEW! I love it when you guys review! I said I was on a break but reviews brought me back. I actually really like this chapter because Chase got all softy in the end and it was so cute! Okay I'm done talking.**

**~Foxliax**


	11. Girl Friend?

**EDIT: Thank you for telling me about the repeated paragraph. I was up till two writing this and I guess I didn't double check much sorry. Oh god, oh man… are you guys angry? I hope not! I really don't know why I haven't been updating, but I'm back in the flow. I think it's cause I've started working now and I'm working on procrastinated summer hw and that game I've been talking about. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I assure you it's going to start being more recent like before! Sorry if it's a little short for you! Hope it's good… and sorry no Gill :'( **

* * *

It had been a week and half since Chase's house had burnt down. His housed construction was starting. Even though he told her that he didn't want her too, Akari had decided to help him pay for the repairs. It was a heavy bill, totaling out to 1,200,000 G and even _that _was a mark down. Luke hadn't told her the real price. When he heard she was going to help pay, he apparently convinced his dad to lower the price. It was going to be difficult to pay off, but Akari was in a good part of her life. She finally managed to balance out all the people in her life. Chase, Luke and Gill all still didn't seem to like each other, but they weren't at least hating h_er _right now. Luke and Chase especially didn't like each other. Gill had apparently always not liked them, so that was fine, but with Luke coming over daily and Chase currently living with her, they were always clashing heads. There was strong attitude there, and Akari didn't like it from either one of them. They were like teenage girls, but Bo had told her that they used to relatively get along. Maybe not friends, but polite acquaintances. So what the heck? Well, Chase was sarcastic, rude and a pessimist, while Luke was naive, happy and quite the optimist, so maybe these super different personalities clashing every day could just never happen.

Chase though was on Akari's farm team and she knew that eventually those two would have to get along. Chase was surprisingly a hard worker, probably springing from his guilt of imposing on her, but Akari didn't mind him living with her... almost. Akari wondered if her living with Chase was like a new married couple starting their life together, minus all the love and junk. It was great at first, as living with a close friend could be, but it was deteriorating. Their constant banter was at an all time high and they were always sarcastically getting on each others nerves. Chase was also an OCD maniac about cleaning. She remembered how organized and clean his house had been and he almost looked disgusted when he'd stayed over the first night, but he had almost successfully hidden his face. Every time she even thought about leaving something on a table or throwing some socks on the floor Chase goes all cross. Especially if she gets the kitchen even slightly dirty he gets so annoyed. It's like she was living with her mom all over again. She need air, fresh air.

"I need a girl-friend..." Akari sighed, resting her heavy head on her hand. Luke's eyes shot up from the crops and his eyes went large.

"Wh-wha?"

"You boys really suck. I need a girl," Akari stood up from the porch step, swiveling a water bottle with her wrist. She took a long gulp and let out a refreshed sigh, "Any girl really."

"But wha-" Luke dropped his watering pale and walked closer to her. Akari glanced at him and saw a strange expression covering his face. She didn't really understand it and set her bottle down. She walked towards Luke, meeting him halfway. Luke froze.

"Will you help me?" Akari smiled fondly at him. Luke's left foot stepped backwards as if to balance himself.

"To find'ya a girlfriend?!" Luke stared at her for a bit, with his eyes large and surprised. Akari tilted her head in confusion? Did Luke not want her to have a friend? Was he feeling left behind? Akari smiled, that was adorable.

"I'll still hang out with you even after we find whoever it is... but I'm lonely you know?"

Luke let go a rare, large frown. His eyebrows closed together and he looked utterly miserable. Akari didn't know he thought _this _much about it. "Really Luke. Really!"

"Ah," Luke breathed, his eyes looking as if they searched for something on the ground. Akari followed his gaze until he was looking at her once again. "I guess ya' can do whatever ya' like," Luke kicked the ground, "but I dunno if I wanna' help..."

Luke turned his back to her, his whole demeanor shrinking, he picked up his pale. "I'll get this all done, so you can go and find'a... a girlfriend." Luke poked a nearby eggplant. Akari could see his profile, he was pouting. Akari almost wanted to pet him on his head like some little puppy or something. She sauntered over to him and kneeled down as well. Luke flinched but remained in position. Akari put a strong hand over his shoulder and grinned.

"Come on, let's go! I'll finish this stupid farming later."

Akari grabbed his hand and stood up, helping him up as well, "You ready?"

Luke grabbed away his hand, looking almost frightened, but not at her. It was more of an inward kind of thing.

"I feel weird 'Kari. I think'a should go home..."

Akari felt worried at what was happening; Luke was acting so withdrawn. What was happening?

"Luke… What's wrong?"

Luke stopped moving and looked back towards her. He didn't want to tell her, in fact he didn't want to tell himself either, not that he understood it. It wasn't supposed to bother him this much. Akari wanted a girlfriend, he means, he didn't know Akari swung that way but they lived in a free country so… What was he hoping for if she had been straight anyway? Akari was still his best friend but his stomach felt hot and for some reason he felt cheated.

"I just'a… I dunno. I just wished ya would'a told me sooner. We're best friends right?"

"What?"

Luke panicked, he hoped he didn't offend her, "No I'm totally for it, and in fact it's awesome!" Luke offered a large smile and this seemed to perk her up as well. The smile was fake nonetheless, a front he made for her. He still felt cheated, and felt the green of jealousy as well. "Let's a… Let's go find you a girlfriend?"

Akari was glad Luke had gotten over his little escapade. He may feel a little neglected but Akari need a girl to be her friend for once! She was sick of always boys, boys, boys! Sure she naturally got along better with them, and while that may have made trouble in her past, she had fun, but now she needed a girl best friend as well!

"Okay, so I've been thinking about this for a while," Akari laughed and blushed a little, it was embarrassing to admit she'd been dreaming about making best friends, but Luke only frowned again at the redness on her cheeks. "I think I'd want either Renee or Kathy!"

Akari saw Luke stiffen, but he let out a half-hearted laugh.

"You really don't have to come if it bothers you that much…"

Luke scratched his head and laughed weakly once more, "Nah! Nah! I'm totally good!"

"Well… okay."

Akari took the pale from Luke's hand and chucked it to the side, letting the water spill from its insides. "So I think Renee's nice 'cause she's smart," Akari opened the barn doors and the animals poured out. She shouted over the mooing of the cows, "And she's nice! And pretty!"

Akari skipped over to the chicken coop and opened the doors as well, "And Kathy's cool ya' know? She's got this aura of being really fun!" Akari ran back to Luke. "Does this sound stupid?"

"O-Of course not!" Luke immediately sputtered out. He felt so lazy, he just wanted to sit down and sleep. He was lacking his energy it seemed.

"Okay, good! Good… um… let's go?"

Luke nodded his head twice and Akari laughed again. "You have to help me out though 'cause I'll get nervous! I'm always nervous talking to girls for some weird reason!"Luke nodded again, but slower this time. He wanted to run home and get some of his pop's anti-heartburn medicine… he could use it. Maybe what his pop had was genetic or something?

Luke nodded again, but slower this time. He wanted to run home and get some of his pop's anti-heartburn medicine… he could _really _use it. Maybe what his pop had was genetic or something?

"Hey guys."

Akari felt a hand on her head and whipped around to see a tall orange haired man. Akari dislodged his hand and pushed it away hurriedly, "Ya' want to mess my hair up or something!?"

Luke hadn't even seen the guy approaching from behind Akari. Luke's frown deepened. Akari looked upset, but her eyes were still smiling, he could tell. She was happy to see him.

"What are you guys up too?" Chase questioned, ignoring Akari's question.

"I'm helping her get a…" Luke trailed off of his sentence.

"I'm finally gonna get a girl-friend. You boys suck," Akari crossed her arms and looked away, almost like a child. Chase gave away a small smile. Luke was surprised. Was Chase not surprised by this at all?! So Akari had told Chase but not him. Luke copied Akari's crossed arm.

"Akari it's fine that your unpopular, but maybe someone will take pity on you; I mean… that's why I'm friends with you," Chase laughed to himself and began to head inside Akari's house. Luke didn't really like it that Chase lived with Akari. He'd been working hard on Chase's house lately, unbeknown to him to get him back in his _own _home.

"I was the one who took pity idiot! Who's living in _who's _home again?!" Akari retorted but by this time Chase was already in the door. Akari hoped he heard her witty retort and so, as of right now, she was winning their banter war.

Akari turned back to Luke, "So let's get going?"

Luke nodded and so they started off towards the Horn Ranch. She was a step ahead of him and she was almost skipping. Their walk was silent, save for Akari's loud humming of "Country Home." Luke didn't really feel like talking and decided to play a game to himself which involved him keeping pace with the rhythm of Akari's song.

When they arrived at the ranch shop, Akari halted at the door. She was sure that Hannah or Renee or whoever was running the counter had seen her at the window and so she knew she couldn't stall much longer. Luke came up behind her and she looked back at him, her face uneasy.

Akari's face was red and she looked like she was about to break a sweat any second. Was she really this nervous? Her face made him feel all fluttery and light all over. He didn't want this. She should just go and do whatever with Renee…

"Should I really go in?" Akari whispered, her voice barely loud enough to be audible.

"Yah, yer awesome. She'll totally like'ya."

Luke gave her a large smile and a heavy pat (push) on her back, "Time'ta go!"

Akari faced front once again and opened the door. Hannah was behind the counter, but Renee was organizing some of the stock on the left. Akari quickly took in her surroundings as if she was on some kind of mission.

"H-hey Hannah! Hey Renee!"

Renee had already turned around from her stocking and smiled softly at Akari, bowing a bit, "Hello Akari. It's been some time." She turned to Luke as well, "Nice to see you as well." Luke responded graciously, even against his inner will.

"Oh! Akari, Luke, how'ya doin? What can I get'ya?"

"Uh," Akari almost ran straight up to the counter, "I think I'll look around."

"Oh, alrighty! Just ring or go and bother Renee when ya need help Honey."

"Thanks."

Hannah turned and went into the back and Akari turned back to Luke, she cupped her hand around her mouth. "What now!?" she whispered. Luke laughed inwardly and smiled large. He automatically ruffled her hair. He didn't like it when Chase did it, but he could understand why he did so.

"Ya' need conversation."

Akari nodded and turned around, pretending to casually look around near Renee. Luke decided to leave them alone and went to the opposite side of the store. He glanced back toward them and heard small mumblings. Akari had managed to strike up a conversation. He knew she could do it; she was a really charismatic person after all. He knew maybe he should stay but he really didn't want to stay.

"I'mma… I'm gonna go 'Kari."

Akari turned around quickly, and waved, "Bye!"

She went back to Renee and Akari said something else and the two laughed. Luke felt sad. He wanted to replace Renee. He knew it shouldn't be like this, but he felt like he could start to dislike Renee for the first time in his life. He walked quickly out of the shop and before he knew it he was running back to Akari's farm. He had to finish the farm, he… yeah that was why he was running.

Chase was on the front steps eating a slice of pie. He ignored the man and went on to pick up the tossed aside pale. He went to the well and filled it up, he still had to finish watering the plants, but for some reason he didn't want to do. He didn't feel like helping out on the farm. He wanted to go chop down trees.

He could feel Chase watching him as he crouched down in the middle of the field. He put his head down and ignored him further, but Chase spoke up.

"You really shouldn't take a shit in the field. I mean, yeah fertilizer and all, but I think the cows got that covered. Humans eat a lot of garbage."

Luke stayed down.

"Hey Luke, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Luke thought it was strange for Chase to ask what was wrong with him. Chase of all people. He thought Chase and Luke internally and mutually agreed they didn't like each other?

"Luke, if you keep acting like this you're gonna bring Akari down too."

Unable to ignore the stupid peach haired guy, Luke stood up and stared at Chase. He had already stood up and walked over to him.

"Are ya really okay with this too?" Luke's fists tightened and he looked down. He was just now realizing how upset and angry he felt.

"With what?"

"Don't be stupid!" Luke frowned, "Akari's gonna get a girlfriend!"

Chase shot him an incredulous look, "So what? She needs to make a friend of her own gender. She hangs out with dudes way too often anyway." Chase looked at him on that lost part, but Luke mouth hung open a little.

"Wait… a… a friend?"

"Yeah. What the heck? What else could she mean with girl-frie-," Chase's eye went wide and his face cracked into a large smile, "W-wait! Don't tell me! Y-you… Oh my god!"

Chase's head fell as he erupted in laughter. He put his hands on his knees to support his body as it trembled from laughter. "Is that why!? Why you've been all pissy!? This is the best thing ever!" Chase stood up again but he threw his head back and laughed again, his hand on his forehead. Luke still couldn't believe he had been so stupid… he had just never heard girlfriend used like that. Everyone here usually used "gal-friend." It wasn't his fault! But even so he felt a smile light up on his face and it felt like a hundred pounds were brought of his chest. He felt so excited he wanted to even hug this jerk, but he was also super embarrassed.

"I-I'm going home!" Luke smiled. He threw away the pale, almost hitting Chase. Chase dodged it and watched as the giddy boy ran in the direction of his house. Chase was still laughing slightly when he saw Akari over the hill. He waved at her and began to walk in her direction.

"Chase! Did Luke come this way!? I let him leave but when he did he looked super unhappy. He had been all day!" Akari looked sad, "I should have talked to him more."

Chase waved his hand, "Don't worry about that idiot. We solved his problem."

Akari eyes went bright, "What was it?"

"When you said girl-friend, he thought you meant like lovers or something stupid."

Akari held down a laugh, "Oh my god… really?"

"I couldn't stop laughing either. In fact I kinda want to laugh all over again."

"Even so, why was he so upset by something like that?"

"Who knows what's in that idiots brain."

Chase escorted Akari inside their house, and Akari's head flew everywhere. Chase served her a piece of pie and left, leaving Akari to her thoughts.

She had become friends with Renee and they were supposed to meet up tonight, but why had Luke been so disturbed by the possibility of Akari liking liking Renee. He couldn't… no. No way, it's Luke… that kind of thing is impossible.

Right?

* * *

**Tah-Dah! Luke is an idiot sometimes, but he's just not caught up with the times! Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter so stay tuned and I've missed you guys and thank you for staying loyal!**

**~Foxliax**


End file.
